


Don't Trample the Flowers

by Artlover209



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cheeky Aki, F/M, M/M, Plants, Sexy Asami, Smart Aki, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209
Summary: “Greetings. Thank you for coming to Sweet Memories. I’m the owner of the store, Takaba Akihito. It is a pleasure to serve you.”Asami kept his eyes on the beautiful young man in front of him.  He should have gone in this store months ago.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historia70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia70/gifts).



> Stupid tags. I hate adding them. I honestly do. Your mind goes completely blank the moment you start doing it. Even you forget about the characters. My girlfriend even went a little duh about doing it so she said to add something and not stress about it.
> 
> First of all: After my stupid rant, I do not own the Finder Series. 
> 
> Second of all: This is another AU. I seem to aim for those. I am working on a non-AU at the moment and that is not ready for the moment. 
> 
> Thirdly: Akihito isn't so put off by Asami as he was in my first story. He is just put off by the fact that he is a playboy. Akihito is strictly a relationship type person. So no one night stands for that guy. He has a strict policy that he sticks to. 
> 
> Forth thing: Yes I have stuck to my original characters. I'd rather remember them and frankly I like them this way. Alistair and Barry aren't the tragic figures they normally are. 
> 
> Fifth thing: I find it laughable that I have written some things about plants in here and I have such a black thumb.

The shop had been open for a year now. Down from the infamous club Sion, Akihito knew he had picked a perfect location. There was always a steady flow of traffic coming in and out of the shop. The profits were steady, and his friends always appeared to be happy. This even included his goth-like friend, Kristen.

His eyes went to the shop to take in the Victorian-like appearance he decided to adopt instead of anything more classical in the nature of Japanese. He wanted something like his mother’s beloved greenhouse at home. The one that his father built for her and Akihito helped them with many times over. While his father was a photographer, he loved to do things with his hands like carpentry. As for his mother, she worked in the botanical gardens all her life. Still did to this day.

Akihito followed more in her footsteps than his father’s. He loved the incredible feel of it all once your plants came to life. He enjoyed the smell of it all. He was a patient person when it came to this sort of thing. Sometimes not when it came to other things. People often turned to fussy sorts in his opinion. He loved being in relationships. He just hated it once something hits sour for him. It made him wonder if it was them or himself. He wanted to question Kristen about it, but with her family background, she once told him that it was always best to move the fuck on.

Kristen wasn’t the sort to stay still. Though, he knew that one day that might change. At least, he hoped so.

The door chimed alerting them that a customer arrived. Not an ordinary one at that. This one being the infamous Asami Ryuichi. Akihito took the man in for just a moment hating the man for making himself appear like the dingy sort. There was nothing out of sort about the man. Not even the glasses guy standing behind him. The woman though, Akihito almost scoffed at her. She had more jewelry than you can shake a stick at. She was caked of it. He remembered the engagement announcement in the paper. Her name was Himura Kayo. What they didn’t know that he knew was the fact from his own father is that she came from an affair.

“Greetings. Thank you for coming to Sweet Memories. I’m the owner of the store, Takaba Akihito. It is a pleasure to serve you.” He bowed to them. “This here at the counter is my colleague Kristen. How may we help you today?”

“I want diamonds.” Kayo objected loudly as her high heels clicked across the floor.

Asami, to his credit, didn’t roll his eyes at the obstinate woman, he did, however, keep his eyes on the beautiful young man in front of him. He should have gone in this store months ago if he had known someone as perfect as this was here. “Ignore her. I am trying to teach her that there are better things than diamonds. I’m trying to educate her on the finer things.”

“There is nothing finer than diamonds.”

Kristen scoffed at her perch on the counter as she observed the woman. The woman was treating the potted plants as if it were her enemy. “If you don’t mind, could you please not man handle the plants that way.” Her tone was deadly.

Kayo snorted at her. “I’ll treat it however I want. Diamonds are better than this shit.”

“Diamonds come from charcoal and that is from nature. So to say that nature is shit means that....” Akihito cut himself off as he pointed at the woman’s wrist. “I will appreciate it if you would not hurt my plants. I spent a lot of time cultivating them before bringing them to the store here.”

Intrigued and cutting off his fiancé’s angry words, Asami smiled at the young man. “You grew these all yourself?”

“Yes, and with some of my mother’s help. She also helps with the botanical gardens. These are all my babies, and I’m protective of them.” Akihito mentioned as he stepped away from the man to quell Kayo’s anger down. “As for you, it is a shame you can’t appreciate something so fine as this. Beautiful women love things that compliment them and not have it outshine them.” He pointed at her bracelet. “This outshines you. Have you ever noticed that in the mirror?”

Looking down at the many bracelets and rings, Kayo thought that she still looked so perfect. That was until a simple rose was placed against her skin. “Wow.” She breathed.

“See. It didn’t take much to show you off.” Akihito was too amused by this privately as he went over to a mirror with her. “Now place it against your face and see.”

At the counter, Kristen listened as the girl thought she was the most beautiful thing that hit the Earth. “No way you can polish a turd.” She whispered.” Hearing a snicker from both gentlemen, she saw that both Asami and the secretary were right there. “I won’t apologize for that. Aki is just trying to calm her down before that thing destroys this store and your balls.”

“That will be impossible seeing that she hasn’t seen them yet,” Asami mentioned as he began to wander away.

Kirishima was left there with her. “Arranged marriage.”

“I noticed. He is better off just dumping her and marrying a garbage can. At least that is better breeding.”

Adjusting his glasses, Kirishima tried to fight off his smile. “You are very blunt. I like that.”

“Good.” Kristen examined him. “Do you often come off like a robot or is it a job requirement?”

This woman was very blunt as well as beautiful. “I like you.”

Asami gave a pointed look at Kayo after she flirted with Akihito before taking a phone call. As the man thankfully came back to him he complimented him. “I can sense that doing things like this to someone like her doesn’t settle well with you.”

Knowing that Asami could tell he was speaking the truth, Akihito responded to him dryly. “Truthfully, she is the worst. I’d say to get out while the getting is still good. You really don’t need that family to build your empire up.”

“Who are you to tell me something like this?”

“I can read between the lines. That photograph between you and her, she was into it, you aren’t. I bet you wouldn’t give a fig about her if someone kidnapped her tomorrow.” Akihito smirked at the man. “Also, I may be a florist, but I have heard about the illegitimate daughter being born from a Korean woman.”

Asami breathed out as he asked him in a hushed voice. “Is your father the very same photojournalist? There aren’t many Takaba’s working in the news industry.”

“Yes, but he didn’t give me this information.” Akihito moved further away from the woman as she spoke louder in the shop. “I’m the one who gave it to him since I had some down time at home one day. So if you wish to be angry at anyone, be angry at me.”

A bit hard when Asami was staring into those fearless hazel eyes. Also, the compulsion to drag this kid off to a place, even his own penthouse, for a full week of satisfaction had him chuckling. “You are correct about her. Don’t publish any of this.”

He waved his hands in the air. “No need to drag you in the mud. Also, I don’t care to do anything more to this than let it lie dead in the water. I just find the need to say that you can do better than that back there.” Akihito groaned as the woman lilted his name out. “I wish you luck, though.”

As the man drifted back to his dragon, Asami hailed Kirishima back over to him. “Find out everything about him.”

There was an unmistakable purr to his boss’s voice as he watched Akihito closely. Kirishima knew that he latched on to his newest flavor.

XXX

They had a new paralegal in the office. Someone who was incredibly fast with any work that was given, and with a pure dedication. Kuroda could see that this person was even detail oriented with each thing that was placed on his desk. “Who is this person?”

His secretary shrugged before placing another file down on his desk. “Unsure, but here is something more. Something about the Nakamura Akio case.”

This was completely something that he didn’t ask for. This had him leaving his office to head downstairs where this person held themselves. Where all the others were. It was time to meet this, Barry Durand. Were they simply just showing off due to the fact they are foreigners in this country? Or was he just showing off?

So as he got off on the fifth floor and asked where the man was, Kuroda found he had to head down to the library section. Entering the room he at first enjoyed the smell of the books temporarily as he got his bearings. At the sound of a slight sneeze, he went towards it to find a red-headed man looking over the books.

“You must be Barry Durand.”

Head lifting up, Barry didn’t even smile at him as he stood up to bow to him. “Hello, Kuroda-san. Did you get the files?”

The French accent was very nice, but not thick as he approached. “I did. Did you do the extra research in order to kiss my ass?”

“No. I have no intention of doing anything like that. If you think that then I’d rather not have this conversation any further.” Friendly eyes turned angry now. “And to answer another question; No, I’m not afraid if you fire me on the spot right now. I’d rather maintain my dignity than what you decided to portray me as.”

Interesting, but the man could be a cunning sort. “So why give me such fast research?”

“Because I’ve always have been fast at doing my work. Even in school if the teacher gave us the years worth of lessons, I would do it in a course of a month. I enjoy it.” Barry told him as he studied the man. “I’m certain you enjoyed getting your work done in half the time as well.”

“I do. It is a headache otherwise.” This does pose an interesting quandary though as he stepped closer to him. “Be truthful here. I know the others waste their times and often put their work to anyone else if it allows them free time. You have done more than anyone else here. Is the same happening to you?”

Barry couldn’t snitch on anyone as he glanced away from the man. “I can’t tell you this.”

“You just did.” Kuroda sighed. The man had a tell. “Have you ever been with a man?”

Eyes fully back on his face, Barry replied. “No.”

“Are you a virgin?” Once more the man glanced away. “I’m not teasing you here. I just found someone that I’ll be relying on for helping me with my work. No one else. Have you only kissed women?”

Just to appease this sick questioning, Barry responded to him. “Actually, I have only kissed one. She is now a friend. I’ve always devoted more time to my studies that I never had much time for that life. That is mostly why I don’t have a personal life. Though, I’m surprised I do have friends. Friends that I rarely do go out with, and even they have to drag me out forcibly.”

Smiling at the man, Kuroda stuck out his hand. “I hardly have that much of a personal life either. So it is a pleasure to meet you, Barry.” Shaking the man’s hand, Kuroda felt that this will be a good working relationship.

XXX

Staring down at the file he was given, Asami held his hand under his bottom lip casually as he thought of the young twenty-three-year-old in the shop. Akihito is certainly a perfect little specimen. His parents actually did have a good honest background in spite of his father being a photojournalist. Akihito wasn’t just of an ordinary intelligence, the man actually was brilliant. Almost as smart as himself.

Lifting up the picture to stare at the man, Asami thought of him. He wondered of the many possibilities with him. He thought of this till he remembered in the file he read that Akihito had nothing but steady relationships. The last one being three months ago, and it lasted a year. He knew the man wouldn’t just crack under a simple pressure of heading into bed with him. He had to be clever. He had to bide his time with him.


	2. Silly Dragon, is that how you plan to catch the Kitty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Asami has discovered the newest "species" called the Akihito, he will now hatch his first part of his plan to catch this blonde kitten.

So this was the plan. The plan to get this shop owner close to Asami-sama. As if his boss didn’t have his hands full with running his own business and such. He also had plenty of on-the-side lovers to keep him busy, and now he wanted this shop owner to fill his bed.

Kirishima could understand why he didn’t even want to bed Kayo at all. He could even understand why Asami just didn’t want her living at the penthouse before the wedding. The woman is horrendous always to the point that Asami did pray that someone did kill her off for his sake. Still, no one did just yet.

Now he was about to step inside this shop like some sort of pimp. He actually hoped that woman, Kristen was there. While she had a morbid personality, he found that he didn’t mind it, and as he walked inside the place he was happy that she was there tending to one of the nearest plants. The woman was wearing black skinny jeans and a corset type top that had his throat go a little dry.

“Hey Robot. Whatcha want?” Kristen surveyed him openly. “That witch isn’t with you, is she?”

“God no, though I honestly shouldn’t be so bold to be that truthful as I’m still under my shift.”

She laughed at how he deflated momentarily in relief from not having that terror in his company. “Wow! That reaction was actually cute coming from you. You should be like that more often, but I guess I can understand if you work for him. So what do you need?”

Appreciating the compliment, Kirishima had to push forward. “Does your shop offer a private service to come over to take care of plants in someone else’s care? The one that was hired did such a horrible job that the plants suffered.”

Making a slight face as she thought about that, Kristen left him alone to move to the back. Soon Akihito came out to speak to him. Kirishima thought as he saw a flower in the man’s hair, Asami would have thoroughly enjoyed that so much. It was actually appealing, and not under-maculating at all.

Akihito scratched his chin. “So how many plants are in that place there? I’ve never been.”

The overnight excursion to buy the ugliest plants or dried plants to do this made even Asami disgusted. Who could ever do this to nature and get away with it? So they bought all fifty of them hoping this would entice this young man here to take care of them.

“About fifty. I know that we’ll need more, and we do have more in our own places taken care of by the same person, but Sion is taking precedence now.”

Nodding his head Akihito saw someone else walking in. “Well, I can come over to look them over to see what you’ve got there. I don’t do this service actually, but you guys are conveniently down from me.” He took his hand out to grab the hand of a purple headed man stepping past him. “You came in on time Alistair, I’m gonna pop in at Sion to check on plants. So stick around till I get back.”

Alistair raised his hand up. “No problem. I wait to deliver the flowers until you get back then.”

“Thanks.” Flashing him a brilliant smile, Akihito walked out the door with Kirishima.

Kristen stepped out from the back as Alistair continued to check out Kirishima. “You know that guy is straight.”

“I know, but I do enjoy checking out a nice looking man.” Winking at her, Alistair pinched her ass. “Also, you are looking mighty hot today. You planning on breaking some hearts tonight.”

“Sure. I’m dragging my neighbor with me to a club tonight. Here’s hoping.”

XXX

He studied the almost elusive creature as he simultaneously studied the plants. Such beautiful determination in every one of his features that even went to his posture. Asami had never met one like this before as Akihito even put his hand in the dirt. There was no gleam in those eyes now. Just intense concentration.

“That other guy should be shot for taking shitty care of these.” Akihito murmured as he kept a mindful way of where his dirtied hand was.

Hitting the button to where his private room laid, Asami allowed him to wash in the bathroom. All the while he could see how round that ass was. Still, he had to keep his private mission in mind as Akihito came back. “Well, you know that would be a crime.”

“And I wasn't being serious.” He spoke back bitingly before calming down. “There was even a mentioning of other plants. Are they as worse as these?”

“Not as bad, but I’m not often at home during the day so it could be bad. I do understand how these are good for oxygen.” Asami knew he had him.

“Fine, but I’ll draw up the contract along with the amount. These need a lot of care. The ones down in your club area need to be replaced right away. I assume people smoke here so smoke will not do them well. Also, it is a high-class club and you need to keep that up. Do you want new plants for the downstairs area?” Akihito kept his gaze on the man.

“Yes. I would actually prefer it. Also, I’m fine with any price you deem fair. Also, I would need to have you to do this here.”

Akihito came closer to him. “Why is that?”

Leaning back, Asami knew to remain casual. “You’ve already had security clearance. So this saves us the hassle already.”

“And if I get sick? It is rare, but if I do?”

“Then you pick another to help out. Mostly it will have to be you. Do you agree to this? I have to maintain these rules for safety reasons.”

Akihito considered it before nodding his head at the man. “I can. Also, it won’t take too much time away from my work to come here.” Seriousness washed away as he smiled. “Perhaps I’ll get to know you better too. It is apparent you want to too.” He pointed at the plant. “I’m not an idiot. I can see that those were recently bought. Anyone else would have transferred it to a better pot by now. Still, since they can be saved, I will help provide a service. So I’ll see you later with the contract. I’m sure your secretary will look it over with me.” He moved away towards the door. “Later, Asami.”

Watching the man leave his office Asami glanced down to find that he was hard. He had always been great at maintaining any of his arousal for another, but Akihito had managed it successfully.

XXX

It was an hour later when he came back. An hour later when new plants were placed in the downstairs section. Asami observed as they went in and liked how he had them placed in planters that suited the atmosphere. He would now have to make sure the patrons didn’t sully them by putting their ashes or junk into it.

So after the contract was looked over even by himself, Asami had to admit that it was a solid one before he signed it. “I will even have my security make sure that no one does anything to those plants. We do the same with all the property in here.”

Akihito kept his original with him as he listened intently. “It is all about the aesthetics with you. Your entire image. Your cars and your businesses. Of course, you can’t a single thing get out of hand. You hate it, but you have let it out of hand.” He placed the contract away in his file folder. “I’m not trying to be mean. Just pointing out that I understand. I just find it a little laughable that you went through such measures to employ me.”

Kirishima took this as his cue to leave the office. Akihito was indeed sharper than they both had anticipated.

“I do find you intriguing.”

“Then why don’t you invite me out for coffee or something to get to know me better. I mean to have a little extra cash to pay for the shop and my friends is great, but that is so much trouble for one man. Why?” Akihito studied him.

Asami rose up to walk around the desk. “How about a hotel?”

He chuckled at that. “I have never been with a man before.” Akihito knew by that tone of voice what he implied.

“You opposed to such things?”

“No, but I have never met any guy I wanted to be with in that way.” He went to the couch in the room to sit down. Somehow he had a feeling this will take a little while. “Also, you have a fiancé. You may not love her, but she does exist.”

“She isn’t opposed to me having a lover.” Sitting down on the couch, Asami wanted to propose an idea to him. “May I do something for you that will help you know if you can like men in that way?”

Akihito scoffed. “Seriously? I’m not going to be your fucking whore. I’ve only been in relationships. Anything less is useless to me.”

He knew he had to play this well to get Akihito to his side. Still, he wanted this man to think of him. “That’s not a problem. I just want you to see if you can think in that sort of way.”

With one eye squinted at him, Akihito did ponder the possibilities. “I’m keeping my clothes on. If you try anything I will tear your nuts off.”

“I swear it. Plus that had to be the cutest threat on my nuts ever.”

Akihito did have to admit he was intrigued by what the man will do to him. To go through all this trouble for him, he might as well allow this just to open up another world up. At least Asami was dangerously handsome so the first second that hand touched his neck, he leaned back more into the couch.

“Does this make you nervous?” Asami inquired in such a low voice.

Those golden eyes just seemed so unnatural. “Are your eyes for real?”

“They are not contacts. So yes, they are for real.” Asami thought that his skin was far too soft as he had it drift down towards the opening of his shirt. At him jerking, he said, “I won’t unclothed you. I’m just touching a part of your exposed skin.” That reaction was cute.

His eyes closed finding it a safer option to deal with those golden ones as that hand continued its journey. Akihito could hear his breathing begin to shift as each second passed. He could literally feel his nipples harden against his shirt which he knew he melted more into the couch as the other hand was added.

Asami wished that he could undress him right now to see those nipples fully, but he couldn’t. So he just settled for what he could get, which was to touch him fully clothed. He enjoyed the quiet moans that were being elicited. The sweet little squirms before the lovely tightening of the pants.

Akihito’s eyes widened as he felt teeth against his erection. It had him get up before grabbing his contract. “Men are a possibility. You have proven my point, but I won’t have those relations with you. Thank you very much and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The man left in such a rush that Asami honestly didn’t mind how he left, he just knew that he had a way in.

XXX

Much later that night, Akihito and Alistair went out to eat instead of preparing a meal at their shared apartment. As they enjoyed their meal, they had no clue they were being scoped out by a couple of blondes from another booth. That is until Alistair turned his head towards them, and the one that was flashier dressed winked at him.

“Aki, we have two guys checking us out.”

Glancing over to see them, Akihito could see that they were definitely doing just that thing. With the younger one looking at Alistair, while the older one was looking at him. “They are.” He waved at them casually.

Seeing them get up, Alistair practically jumped. “He is so good looking.”

Coming over they asked silently if they could join them. This was something they nodded at and had the older one sitting next to Akihito, and the younger one sitting next to Alistair. “Greetings. I’m Mikhail Arbatrov. This here is my brother Yuri.” The younger one announced. “He has just recently discovered his orientation to both males and females. So be kind to him.”

“My brother is a bit of an airhead.” Yuri looked at Akihito. “Please mind him.”

Akihito snickered at that. “That’s fine. I can’t take it as long it doesn’t get irritating for long.”

“Oh, it will be irritating. I’d shoot him, but I actually do love the jerk.”

“I think I like you already,” Akihito said as he reached for his drink.

Placing his finger under Alistair’s chin, Mikhail asked, “What is your name you little cutie?”

“Alistair. This here is my friend and roommate, Akihito.” Alistair answered as he stared into those blue eyes.

“Hmm.” Mikhail had such a wolfish smile on him. “You have such a sweet little smile.”

Akihito could spot someone who was in it for a one night stand. So it made him curious about Yuri. “So are you living here or are you visiting?”

“Visiting. We come here from time to time on business.” Yuri couldn’t keep his eyes of this one. “I would like to stay longer if there is someone who keeps my interest.”

“Oh? Are you into things that are long term?”

Yuri smiled knowing what he meant. “I prefer it. That other shit is just a waste.”

This man is into relationships. Akihito might have to see about going out on a date with him if this night goes well. 


	3. From a One Night Stand to New Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Akihito figures that men are a possibility thanks to Asami, he meets Yuri Arbatrov. In that, Alistair meets Yuri's brother.

In the morning as Akihito passed Alistair’s bedroom was quiet painful groaning. He knew that Alistair didn’t bring Mikhail home, so he knocked on the door before he opened up the door to see his friend’s pained expression. Did the guy abuse him? If he did, he’ll have to kill him.

Knowing what was going through his friend’s mind, Alistair responded to the unspoken question. “The man went at me like he was a jackhammer. My dick and ass hurt. Great kisser. Rough ass lay. Ugh! I need ice and plenty of it.”

Turning around to grab the ice bag, Akihito loaded it up with ice before returning it back to him. “Didn’t you tell him to be more gentle?”

“I did, but he kept saying how good I felt. I’m glad he was feeling it, but I’m not.” Alistair groaned once more. “Thankfully I’m not bleeding, but it is horrible. No more repeats and do you mind if I sit out this afternoon to recover?”

“No problem. Our deliveries are pretty light today so it won't be any problem. Just keep taking care of yourself and I’ll catch you later. I will even cook you something.”

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll run a bath. A cold one.” Alistair looked at him thoughtfully. “How was it with his brother?”

Akihito smiled before he left to fix them breakfast. He’d rather eat as they speak. When he was done and returned with their meal, he sat down at the edge of the bed. “He is old fashioned. He actually walked me to the door after we talked for a pretty long time, and we made plans to go out tonight. He did kiss me on the cheek. He understands that this is my first time around men and that I like to take things extremely slow. So who knows?”

“Who knows?” Alistair thought of his friend as a rock star for not minding him sitting there naked with a bag on his nuts. “Maybe I should’ve ended up with that guy last night.”

“Maybe, but then I wouldn’t have had this chance to explore this side of the fence.”

“What about Asami? He did that thing with you?”

Akihito told him last night about what happened. “And that guy is a major player. You know how I love relationships. I can’t do that shit at all. I just did that as an experiment.”

He understood that, but still. “If Asami was completely single, would you explore that with him?”

“More than likely. The guy hits the right areas with me. This is me eliminating his wealth. That is something I don’t care about. I’m more into brains than that.”

Alistair knew that very well. Ai-chan was cutely smart and rich due to her becoming an overnight actress as she was in a relationship with Akihito, but it was just her being smart that attracted him the most. It was the case with most of his old relationships. The only thing that failed in all of them was Aki just losing interest in the long run. He always realized that they never matched in the first place. In Asami’s case, Alistair wanted to see them both interact together. Though Kristen did and she mentioned the instant chemistry.

XXX

Kuroda studied the young man as he did his work. It was books, old case files, computer research, and back to typing. He also studied everyone else and spotted how they were far more leisurely as they did their work. Noticed how some of the younger women would flirt with him before he told them to get to work. Kuroda decided to end his perching to walk up to the young man to give him a beverage.

“You truly are a diligent worker.”

Barry glanced at the drink before looking up at him. “My parents call me a stiff with no life, but wish for me to get one.” He pointed to the drink. “This for me?”

“Yes. I don’t do this often for anyone else.” Sitting down, Kuroda spotted the darkness under those eyes. “You haven’t been sleeping?”

“I have very thin walls at my apartment and neighbors that screw like rabbits. The guy is built like a sumo wrestler so he is a bit too scary for me to handle.” Barry blushed. “So every night I have to hear them have at it.”

That’s annoying. “Have you told your landlord about it?”

“Yes, and I have cited the rules when they have been lazy to handle it.” Barry sighed. “I’m currently looking elsewhere. Preferably where the bedroom is not sharing a common wall.”

At least he didn’t have to worry about that, but he did worry about his subordinate. “When was your last good sleep?”

“What year is this?” Barry paused in his own sarcasm. “Let’s say three years now. They have done it for that long now.”

Getting up, Kuroda had a plan in mind as he excused himself to call up someone. “I need a favor from you.”

XXX

Arriving finally at the shop, Alistair looked at a very tall man with cropped blond hair coming out of the car with a pot. The plant inside the pot had seen better days, and he couldn’t help his giggle as he bounded up to him.

“Hey ho!!” Smiling up at the tall but serious man, Alistair looked at the plant. “That can’t be saved, but that pot is gorgeous.”

Suoh looked down at the slim man. This was the one that Kirishima informed him about yesterday. “Yes, I know that. I just want the same plant for this pot. It was my mother’s favorite along with this pot. She passed away a few years ago.”

Nodding his head in understanding, Alistair sympathized with him. “We definitely have these plants in stock. Come inside. My name is Alistair by the way. What’s yours?”

“Suoh Kazumi.” Following the bundle of energy inside, Suoh spotted the sarcastic beauty behind the counter. The one that Kirishima seems to be pinpointed on.

“Aki is at Sion currently, but this one would already know that,” Kristen mentioned before she smirked and walked in the back.

Alistair giggled. “Don’t mind her. She is an amazing friend.” Walking towards the plants where it matched the dead one in the pot he pointed at them. “Young, teenage, or adult size. Your choice. I can get it re-potted for you.”

Suoh didn’t want the plant to die so quickly. “The young one. Also since you all are allowed to take care of the plants in our apartments. Can you do the ones in mines?”

“Sure. What is their state?”

“Not as dead. Though it is sad to say that I’m not as great with plants as you can see here.”

The man actually looked pitiful as he pointed to his plant. “That’s fine and I can take care of the plants in your apartment. I’m sure they aren’t that bad.” Picking up the one he choose to set aside, Alistair went to ring him up. “Will you be needing this right away?”

“No. I still have work to attend to. I will pick you up after though at your closing time to show you what I have. Also, this will give security a face to the person coming into my place. It is better this way.” Suoh informed him as he gave him his card.

Having a feeling that this man was incredibly straight, Alistair swiped his card telling him that he’ll be ready to be picked up. So as he waited for him to depart, Kristen came back out to lean against the counter. “Pity that he’s straight.”

“His cock is probably just as straight. Man! I have never met a ramrod straight-laced person. I thought Mr. Robot was bad, this one took the cake.” Kristen snickered. “You still want to see him naked, though.”

“Hell yes.”

XXX

It was his last stop and it was a hotel. After being okayed to head up to the room, he delivered the flowers and was on his way out when he spotted Asami on the private elevator up. He paused for a mere moment to take in the almost bored look of Asami, the vigilant expressions of Kirishima and the other guy. Most of all, he looked at the young male who was around his own age with fake blonde hair giving Asami an adoring look.

Akihito shook his head as he made his way out of there just to see Yuri approaching him. He smiled up at the man. “This is where you are staying?”

“Indeed. You must be here to deliver if I see your truck out there.” Yuri loved that he had the chance to run into him.

“I am. I’m heading back to my shop now.”

Taking his hand he leads him away to where he knew they couldn’t be watched closely. Stopping in a little hallway where some phones were, Yuri bent down to kiss those lips. At feeling the pressure back from the young man, he was glad he wasn’t being pushed away, but he did have to cut this off. “I’m happy to have seen you before my meeting. You are getting off at ten, correct?”

“Correct.” Akihito blushed as someone passed them to use one of the phones. “I’ll see you tonight, Yuri.”

“I’ll see you tonight as well.” He turned his head to follow Akihito out before he eventually left the tiny hallway.

As Akihito was leaving he ran into Kirishima next to his vehicle. “Hey.”

“Takaba-san, what you just witnessed.....”

“Is something I don’t care about.” He said as he moved closer to him. “I already knew that Asami has multiple lovers and that shit is fine. Just as long as I’m not in that pile.” He chuckled. “Actually, I would never be in a shitty pile like that since I have respect for myself.”

Adjusting his glasses, Kirishima stopped him from getting into the vehicle. “I can actually respect that. He just had me come down to speak to you.”

“Why?” Akihito snorted suddenly feeling sorry for the man in front of him. “I’m sorry to give this attitude to you. You seem like a decent guy. I’ll express what I feel to him if he says something to me. I just know that I don’t want you to say this to me. You’re a much more intelligent guy than this so it is a waste of your talents.”

“I do appreciate that and I’ll pass that message along to him. The man has gotten rid of all his lovers and replaced them since he met you. Well, at least the one.”

It amazed him that he was getting this transparency from him now. “The one that is supposed to look like me, but not entirely? I got that. Will he be disappointed once he figures out it is a fake blonde?”

That was an uncomfortable subject. “As long as it fulfills a fantasy it doesn’t matter to him.” Bowing to Akihito, Kirishima wanted to say more but had to return back. “I will speak to you at another time. Please have a good day.”

“You too, Kirishima.” Akihito sighed as he slowly slid into his van. “Hey!!”

Turning around, Kirishima faced him. “Yes?”

“Kris does find you attractive, but if you can loosen up just a bit, there is a slight in. I hold no other promises after that except to keep it up, but try not to be too pushy with her.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Takaba-san.”

Shutting the van door, Akihito had a feeling Kristen might kill him for doing that to her, but even she deserved her happy ending.

XXX

It was ten when Suoh picked him up and brought him over to an apartment that Alistair felt was too fancy. Well, compared to his own apartment, anything like this was fancy. Still, as he went inside to tell Suoh to place the plant in a proper location, Alistair went around to examine the other plants.

“You know you are lucky. Some of these just need their dead leaves to be taken off, and they’ll be fine.”

Watching the slim man crouch down to do his work, Suoh couldn’t help any of the odd stirrings within him. Stirrings that were always associated with him staring at women. “I’m normally home very late at night. Even later than this.”

Alistair nodded unaware of what was happening behind him. Standing up, he went to the other plant to smile at the bloom that was appearing. “New leaves. Great sign.” Removing the dead leaves from that one, he turned to face the man. “Wastebasket?”

Going over to get it, Suoh came back to find himself staring into those gray eyes. “How old are you?”

“Thirty. I know I look like a kid still.” Alistair smirked as he tossed the leaves in the basket.

“Where were you born?”

“I actually was born in San Francisco, California. Lived there until I was fifteen before my dad got a huge promotion and he moved us out here.” Alistair thought of his life back then. “They are pretty cool, my parents. My mom found me in my bedroom with my best friend, and instead of raising a fuss, she just talked to me calmly after. My dad was calm just asking me if I’m sure if I really like guys. When I told him yes, he said that he’ll support me.”

Suoh asked suddenly, “Have dinner with me?”

“What?”

“I’m making dinner.” Placing the basket down, Suoh went into the kitchen to make the food.

Alistair followed him. “Are you all right? I ask because you have been really stiff.”

Abruptly, Suoh turned around to place him against the wall. “I’ve always been attracted to women, but since I met you today.” Words cut off, he kissed him.

It felt like his airflow was cut off with the suddenness as it happened. The way those lips dominated him in such a romantic way actually, Alistair grabbed his arms for a good standing. The man was taking his time tasting him, and he wasn’t arguing it until he cut off the kiss.

“Wow.” He breathed out.

For the first time, Suoh smiled as his finger brushed along his lower lip. “I concur. Now, will you have dinner with me?”

“Yes, Suoh.”

Bending down to get at the other man’s eye level, Suoh told him very softly. “Call me Kazumi, Alistair.”

“Yes, Kazumi.” Alistair followed behind him. “You aren’t hoping for sex tonight, are you?”

“No, I’m taking my time with you.”

Hand to his stomach, Alistair breathed out. “Oh, thank god.”


	4. With a Bump and a Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Alistair's behind needs some brief recovery from the jackhammer system of the flamboyant Mikhail. That's okay since he meets up with Suoh. 
> 
> Asami has gotten rid of all his bed buddies except for one. Someone that Akihito finds out about while at the hotel. A fake blonde by the name of Sudou. Of course, Asami is still engaged. 
> 
> Akihito and Yuri make plans.

The music was pumping and her body was moving completely to it. Her partners were constantly switching as she constantly rejected them. No one satisfied her urges. All the men and woman purely sucked, but she wasn’t about to stop when the music felt so great.

“Hey!” One of her previous partners came back to shout in her face. “Come back to my place so we can have some fun!”

Kristen thought that the woman was attractive, but she just wasn’t someone she wanted to spend time with at all. “No!! Not into girls!!”

“I can get you into girls!”

This one will be one of those types. The annoying clingy type. Opening her mouth to speak, she felt a pair of large hands come up from behind to sit on her waist. Her stomach tingled as the very male body moved against her. She might have found the right partner. “Tried it and I hate it. I’m trying this tonight.”

Luckily it didn’t need to get out of hand as the woman left her alone. Kristen found out how well this man moved as he anticipated every move she made. Most of it became complicated so she can judge his pace. She needed to see his face, and so she turned to face someone she clearly knew.

“Great look!” She hated to shout, but it could never be helped with loud music playing.

There was Kirishima Kei actually with black pants, a white top that had two of the top buttons undone, and a leather jacket. What was the kicker for her was him actually tousling his hair. He was sexy.

“Thanks! Call me Kei!”

“But I like calling you Mr. Robot.” Feeling the man’s groin so close to hers, Kristen almost gulped. “Well, I’ll call you by your name tonight!”

He smiled as he continued to dance with her. He had observed her from afar before joining her. Kei did see that she was trying to get a partner for tonight, and he came here to be that partner. So without any further adieu, he slid his fingers slowly up her sides as they continued to grind against one another.

Kristen was breathing hard as she gazed into his eyes. The way his hands moved up her sides while moving past her breasts, she had to ask. “Did you drive here?”

“Yes!”

She moved away and grabbed his hand. “Bring me to your car!”

They ducked and dodged everyone as he guided her to his BMW. “Want to get drinks?”

Spotting that the windows were heavily tinted, Kristen got inside the car the moment he let her inside. As he moved around to get into the driver's side, Kristen slid to the backseat. As he stepped inside to be shocked at where she was, she gave him her best seductive look. “Join me.”

“But.”

“Please.”

Getting out of the car to get in the back, he locked the doors as the woman climbed into his lap. “No drinks then.”

She shook her head. “No. This is all preliminary.”

XXX

Dinner at the restaurant was great and now at his apartment with Yuri, Akihito settled in next to him as they begun to kiss. Akihito felt the hand move around to his neck, and he smiled as their tongues tangled. This was such a pleasant evening.

Pulling away, Yuri wanted to settle his nerves. “I want this to work out too. So I will wait till you are ready for that next step.”

“Thank you.” Kissing him, Akihito moved closer to him. He always had that month rule with every one of his dates. No sex. He always wanted to strengthen the relationship.

Yuri chuckled. “But if I get hard, it is all your fault.”

Chuckling, Akihito wasn’t beyond petting before sex. “That’s fine. Just keep kissing me.”

What a demanding man. Yuri enjoyed him as he had him climb on his lap. It felt so good to have him on top of him.

XXX

Alistair and Kazumi stared at the other. They have made out and now wondered what more they can do without overstepping. They didn’t want to ruin anything between one another. They just wanted to have something more.

“You’re hard.” Kazumi pointed out as he looked down.

Alistair was making out with him on the man’s lap. Of course, he was hard. “Because you are an incredible kisser.”

Kazumi loved the compliment but wanted him happy. So keeping his gaze on him, he unzipped Alistair’s pants. “This is for you. I won’t dare look until it is time.”

That was perhaps the strangest thing he had ever heard as they resumed kissing again. He felt grateful to have himself out of the confines of his pants. It was so freeing, but the man wasn’t touching him there. Kazumi was brushing his hand in other spots that had him imagining it till he pushed away to gasp for air.

“Ah.”

It felt fascinating to have another man’s sperm on his hand while it landed on him. Kazumi lifted it up in a very interesting way. “Does that feel better?” His voice was soothing.  
“Yes, but why didn’t you want to touch me there?” Alistair met with those eyes. Well, he tried as the man still studied his cum in his large hand.

“Because I want to not glance down just yet. I want to wait until it is the right time for that next step.” Reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief, Kazumi smiled. “When it is the right time, I will take in every inch of you, and enjoy every bit of foreplay with you.”

Alistair blinked. “I have.” He cut himself off before kissing him. No man has ever said that to him before.

XXX

“Come over to my place, Kristen.”

She didn’t need this. The man was a great lay, but she didn’t need this. She was so damaged that her only response was to scoff before she moved to sit on the other side of him. “I’m going home.”

“I’ll drive you home then.” Kei watched as she straightened her clothes up.

She shook her head. “It is best to let this not be too much.” Grabbing her coat, Kristen instantly opened the door to get out of there. This was her years of conditioned responses, but she knew there will be that one day when some guy would pry himself in. This day, Kei had to try as he cut her off. “I’m taking a cab home.”

Kei towered over her. “That isn’t happening. My parents would kill me if I let a lady go home unescorted.”

“Yeah, but I’m not. There will be a taxi driver accompanying me. So, lucky you.” Patting his chest, Kristen prepared to leave, but the man took her hand to guide her back to the car. “What the fuck?”

Opening up the driver's side, he had her slide in before he secured all the locks so he can enter. “I’m practicing my rights as a gentleman. Allow me.”

She growled. “Since you researched Aki, I bet you researched me.”

“No. I decided to leave that all up to you. Now please inform me of your address.”

Telling him where she lived, Kristen hoped that he would be put off by her shit hole of an apartment.

XXX

“I’m no longer a child. So it is no right of yours to even scold me like one.” Asami had to maintain his composure with this surprise meeting with Kayo’s father.

The man invited himself to his own dinner and had the gall to chase his business associate away. So now here was Himura Katsu sitting there in his pinstripe suit and residing hairline, giving him a hawkish expression. “Why haven’t you allowed my daughter to live with you?”

This old subject. “It isn’t time. We haven’t married. When we have, then we’ll live together. So she’ll be living with you, and I’ll be living in my home for now. My parents did the same as well.”

Katsu wasn’t having that. “While I’m fine with you having lovers, I want her to live with you. She has been complaining every day.”

“She complains when I please her. Nothing will make her happy. Those are the simple truths.”

Watching the obstinate man drink his wine too casually, Katsu almost shot him. “She gets that from her mother. While the mother was of questionable means, she wanted the finer things.”

Her mother is a prostitute. Asami knew those means very well. “I will not change my mind in this. Kayo will have to live with this.”

“Fine, but I could take away that harbor deal.”

The threat didn’t worry him. “That is most fine. That associate isn’t here for that.”

Getting the hint, Katsu slid out of the booth. “This marriage will happen sooner rather than later. I shall see to this.”

“By her saying she is pregnant? Highly doubtful when I haven’t laid with her at this time either.” Asami knew the underhanded tactics. Knew the hint of that other threat.

Narrowing his eyes, Katsu sat back down. “You’ll still marry her?”

Ah! The woman is pregnant. “The deal shall be null now. She has been sullied. While you knew of my reputation, I was lead to believe that she was a virgin. This changes things.” Asami kept eye contact with the man.

“I didn’t say no such thing though.”

“But that one was hinted in desperation. You are sitting there about to grasp my hand. I have never seen you so desperate before, Katsu.” Asami patted his leg. “The marriage is now voided. Please inform your daughter and also tell her to keep the ring as a consolation. As for the many millions in diamonds she wears; I want them back.”

Getting back up, Katsu was enraged. “The marriage will still happen. You shall see to this Asami.”

Chuckling as the man still declared this, Asami picked up his phone to leave a voicemail for Kirishima. “I have officially canceled my marriage contract to Kayo. The woman has gotten herself in trouble by someone. That’ll be all for now.”

Hanging up the phone, Asami smirked as he pulled up an image of his favorite florist. It was a great shot of him from the guard following him tonight. So as he went to other images, he spotted him with Yuri on an obvious date. The men chatting. Akihito holding his hand, and them heading into his apartment after kissing.

Putting his phone down, Asami wanted something stronger than wine. Akihito with Yuri Arbatrov. Now he’ll need to work harder in separating him from that Russian menace.

XXX

This was much too foreign to her having him walk her to her door. Her friends were no problem, but him it was. So as she wished him a good night, Kristen felt him whirl her around for a kiss. Her hands went to his chest to pry herself away from him but to no avail. This man was a rock. Also, she found herself enjoying it again till she pushed him off finally.

“Find a better woman. I’m rotten, Kei.” Opening the door and slamming the door behind her, Kristen ignored the pounding. She felt so horrible to the point she did open the door up. “Good women wouldn’t of shut the door on your face.”

“But you opened it back up. So that speaks of your own goodness.”

She hesitated not understanding why she was telling him anything of her past. “I moved around so much. Every country practically. My mother used me since I was a small child. She used me for her own gain. If you know exactly what that entails, then it is time you search for another. She never leaves me alone. She’ll find me again.”

That was the hidden pain in those eyes. The unmistakable anger there along with the fear. “I can help protect you.” He offered.

“You have a full docket. I’m nothing but a speck in this life. Now if you’ll excuse me I must call this a night, Kei.”

This time the closing of the door was far gentler. The quietness he could hear past it didn’t mask that pain that made him leave. Now he needed to know something more of this mother of hers.

XXX

In the morning, Akihito smiled at thoughts of his date last night when the knock on the door pervaded his mind. Leaving the nestling of his chair to answer it he nearly scoffed at the sight of Asami but didn’t as he turned away. He wanted to keep drinking his coffee.

“Need anything to drink?” He offered.

“I’ll be fine, thanks for the offer.” Asami sat down across from him. “So I have seen you on a date with, Yuri Arbatrov.”

Lifting his mug to his lips to sip it, Akihito hummed at that before placing the mug down. “Actually, it wasn’t you. It was a watchdog of yours. I could spot him so easily. Now, are you going to tell me that Yuri is bad for me?”

“He is a business associate of mines. I at least do business with him.”

“And me now. So we all have something in common. What a business orgy we have here.” Akihito snickered. “Thankfully the only fluids I exchange are with him.”

Asami ignored that. “Kayo and I have ended my engagement.”

Akihito blinked at him. “Well, your endless lovers are around to keep you warm at night.”

“I only have the one and I’m thinking of ending that.”

“Thinking just means...”

Asami reached out to take his hand. “I know what it means.”

Snatching his hand back, Akihito shook his head. “In business, I trust you. In your personal life, I don’t. I’m not ending it with Yuri simply because you want me to.”

That intrigued him. “So now if you trust me.”

Akihito tapped his mug in thought. While Yuri got hard for him, Akihito didn’t. Akihito only got hard at night thinking of Asami. He felt horrible when he really liked Yuri too. “If I trust you, then I’ll change my mind.”

“And Yuri?”

“I really like him. He treats me very well. Treats me better than my past girlfriends did.” Sensing jealousy, Akihito admitted. “I haven’t had sex with him. I’m the type who waits a long time for that to have a solid relationship.”

There was still a chance then to allow this all go to hell for them both. Asami smirked as he studied the beguiling young man. He’ll have time to really worm his way into Akihito’s bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himura Katsu is Kayo's father and would have been Asami's future father-in-law. Now that is no more. Or is it?


	5. Onward from a broken engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima and Kristen take a step in the possible arena of love.
> 
> Akihito and Yuri have a very successful first date.
> 
> And Asami breaks off his engagement with Kayo after learning from her own father that she is pregnant by another man. 
> 
> All this from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Historia70 for doing the beta for me as always.

It is a beautiful apartment that was right for his money. Barry signed the paperwork and moved in thankful for, Kuroda’s help. He was the one who helped find the place. The one who got the other landlord to give him his money back for his other apartment. It was one of those moments he wanted to hug the older man but feared he would look down on him.

So as he was moving into his place, Barry heard a sniffle close by bringing him to turn his head towards a young teenager. “Hi. Who are you?”

“Your neighbor. You can call me Kinny. I live across the hall.”

The guy was five centimeters smaller than himself with blond hair and green eyes. He had a British accent. “Barry. You are obviously from England.”

Kinny smiled shyly. “Yeah, but my mom married some business guy and look where I am. He’s alright and all, but eh.” He moved closer to inspect the boxes. “Need help?”

“Uh, sure. Those obviously go on the shelves. I like them in alphabetical order though.”

“That’s fine. I’ve actually gone genre style in my room. This is fine too.” Kinny said as he moved to stack the books. “I’m fifteen, by the way.”

“Twenty-three and a paralegal. My boss will be here soon.” Barry informed him as he moved to continue working.

XXX

Asami stood behind Kirishima as he stared at his computer. “Her mother is a piece of work.” He murmured.

Removing his glasses in order to pinch the bridge of his nose, Kirishima slammed his fist into the desk. “To do this to your own child.”

“And most think I’m a monster,” Asami said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do you regret glancing at her file?”

“A little.”

“Do you wish to try to help her? It looks like the mother is M.I.A as of now.”

Kirishima knew by how Kristen grumbled about the woman, that the person pops up. “I’ll help her.”

“What if she isn’t worth helping?”

“She is, Asami-sama. I feel a connection with this woman.” Kirishima answered as he felt a light pat.

“Good. Normally we never feel a connection to anyone we meet.” Leaving his desk Asami had to erase that file from his sight, but he knew he couldn’t. It was now ingrained in his mind. That mother was a monster. “Kayo is one to whom I felt would be like that woman there in the file. The way she wanted to raise her children. It is not right.”

Kirishima could see that disgust in him once more. “We know that they won’t leave you alone. They will try something one day.”

“They will in spite that she is now pregnant with another man’s child.” Asami wondered who that man could be. “Find out who the other man could be, but as always have it be discreet. We need this child to be safe from that woman.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.” Picking up the phone, Kirishima issued the orders out.

XXX

Kuroda found a teenager coming out of the apartment smiling away. A cute one at that as he turned around to point at Barry to declare:

“Just remember to save yourself. I’m going to marry you once I’m of age.” The boy declared. As he turned to see Kuroda, he glared at him. “He’s mines.”

Barry poked his head out fully red by that declaration and to whomever, he said the other thing to. When he spotted that it was Kuroda, Barry hid his face. “Oh fuck me. I wasn’t even expecting such a thing to ever come out of his mouth.”

Well, the man is handsome and personable, so Kuroda could understand that someone as impressionable like that kid could fall for him. So stepping inside to find the place put together, Kuroda shut the door behind him. “He is young. He’ll find someone else eventually to fall for.”

“Hope so. If I decide to be with a man it will be with someone a bit older than me.” Barry laughed. “No, as if I could do that.”

“Why?”

“Ugh! I can’t even think about it, Kuroda.”

“Shinji. Call me Shinji out of the office.” He said as he sat down to admire everything. “The place looks great.”

“This place feels like home. I want to hug you for helping me, but I have cooked a lot for us both in order to thank you. I hope you enjoy.”

XXX

The picture placed down along with everything else on the man that involved himself with Kayo, Asami felt sorry for the man. He seemed like the good sort that got involved with the wrong person. The man was just a regular salaryman making an honest living. Even his family background was nice. Both parents were honest. His mother is a pre-school teacher. His father, a career counselor at the local university.

“No one else?”

Kirishima shook his head. “According to what we dug up, no. The bartender has informed our man that she forced him to cooperate. The man knew that she was engaged to you.”

Asami grunted as he made his next order. “Have him come here, but do it politely. I want to meet him face to face. Also, contact my private physician so I can take a DNA test from him. I have a feeling that once he finds out she is pregnant, he’ll want this child. If he does, I’ll help insure it.”

“That will cause a war due to Himura will oppose that.”

“Let him. All I need to do is just agree to something, and until I get things underway, I will knock him clear away.” Asami tapped his cigarette pack in thought.

Feeling curious, Kirishima asked, “Do you suppose you’ll seriously be attached to one person?”

“Perhaps. Maybe to a spunky blonde that we both know. That is if he ever gets away from Arbatrov.”

Kirishima knew it would take more than that as he heard the announcement that Akihito was here. That man will only be number one in anyone’s life.

XXX

Chuckling, Shinji raised his beer up. “That was very delicious. You could have been a chef also.”

Appreciating the compliment, Barry smiled. “That will cut into all my free time. Besides working as a paralegal, I also help my friend Akihito when he needs me at the flower shop. The one down from Sion. I also play guitar when I can.”

Shinji knew of that shop. Asami seems to like the owner there. “And what does your ex-do?” He felt like he stubbed a toe at that question. Why was he asking him this?

“She works there. We are good friends. She acts mean, but she is very sweet once you break down the barrier.” Barry informed him. “We work better as friends than as that other thing.”

Finding himself relieved, Shinji instantly reflected on why he was thinking this way. “It is always good to remain friends with an ex if it is an amicable split.”

“It truly was. What about you?”

“No. Every last one of them told me to burn in hell.” Shinji took a swig of his beer. “I believe I will end up single for the rest of my life.”

“Or in Kristen’s words: Perhaps what is best for you is what is what you least expected.” Hearing someone knocking at his door, Barry stood up. “Maybe I’m supposed to be with the Jolly Green Giant.”

Shinji laughed at that. “Invite me to that wedding. I’d have to see that.”

“I intend to.” Opening up the door Barry was unable to speak a word when a teenager launched into him to press a kiss on his lips.

Frowning, Shinji could see that the kid was giving a show of pure ownership in front of him.

Pushing Kinny away as gently as possible, Barry tried to reason with him. “You are very young still and we just met today. Please continue to go out with someone your own age.”

“But it was love at first sight,” Kinny argued.

“Kinny, you may think this, but it truly isn’t. I’m sorry if you think I’m lessening your feelings, but I won’t feel the same for you. All I feel right now is friendship. Please respect this boundary.”

“Is it because of him?”

Barry shook his head. “No. He is my boss. He helped me find this apartment. I’m very grateful to him.”

Kinny sighed. “Well, I guess I am too if he helped you. Was I interrupting you?”

“Yes you were, but one day I’d love to meet your family so I may introduce myself to my new neighbors.” Barry smiled at him in hopes this will help quell him.

“I guess that’s fine.” Turning on his heel, Kinny glared at Shinji once more before departing.

Closing the door, Barry went back to the couch. “I’m so sorry about that.”

“You should be. I was actually hoping that we can move past boss and employee now.” Shinji put his beer down. “Perhaps, friends?”

Instantly, Barry hugged him. “Sorry, but not sorry. Now I can really thank you for helping me find this place.”

Eyes a bit wide at the feeling of the blood rushing below his waist, Shinji laughed uncomfortably. “You have already thanked me enough with this delicious meal.”

“Well, yeah, but I wanted to do more for you.”

XXX

Akihito paused in his actions to stare at the man in befuddlement. “Yeah, that’ll start a war between you and that family.”

“Nothing I’m not used to. The woman is a viper who is completely uncaring about children. What she wanted to do with her own children was completely disgusting.” Asami gazed at the man as he began to touch the leaves almost lovingly.

“I’m not arguing that point at all. I’m just talking about a war. I’m not ignorant to know what else you do.” He spread his other arm out. “Look at how much you own.”

Asami knew the man could figure him out so he posed a question to him. “If you were to have children...”

Akihito came closer so he can sit on his desk. “Oh, that is easy. I would love to raise them like my parents raised me. I know it can’t be exact, but I do want to spend plenty of time with them. I want to nurture them, and encourage them.”

“What if they become like me?”

That was such a proper devilish look on Asami’s face that, Akihito almost reacted too much. “I would teach them how to have a proper relationship. If they treat people like you did, I would have them fixed.”

As the man was about to leave his desk, Asami took his hand. “You want to so badly teach me, Kitten.” Raising himself up, Asami brought himself closer to the man. “Then, teach me.” His voice seductive.

He can’t react, but he knew he most likely did by that smirk on that smooth perfect face. “I’m with Yuri.” Taking away his hand, Akihito went about with the rest of his work so he could leave.

“Then why leave my office for last?”

“Because you aren’t on the bottom floor dumbass.”

Wrapping his arm around that waist, Asami placed his other hand under that chin. “I won’t have you cheat on him, but I can’t promise that I won’t stop some of these pursuits.”

Pushing away from him, Akihito excused himself. “That’s good because I will never cheat on him.” He departed that office quickly needing to get away from that man.

XXX

Shinji had left the apartment heated. Never in a million years had he felt this way for a man, and he wanted to be devoured. He almost thought he could be devoured once he was wrapped up in a hug. He knew he became instantly mindful of how well they molded together.

So in his own home with his own research done about gay sex, Shinji drew himself a bath to try to stop these thoughts. He had to force it away, but as he was soaking in his tub, thoughts of Barry naked as he tasted him pervaded him. Hand on his own shaft, he pumped it as he thought of ways of stretching and lubricating that man.

“Nnh.” His head tilted back.

He wanted to be inside that firm body. Wanted to hear all those cries as he brought him to the edge. Shinji knew he was a good lover. That was another thing his past lovers agreed with. He’ll just make it more with Barry.

“Yes. Fuck.” Releasing, Shinji caught his breath. This was the first time he had ever masturbated.

 

 

 


	6. Something looms ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I would like to state that Sudou is not working for Asami. He is just a lover.

She laughed softly at the sight of Kei waiting for her. “You are persistent.”

Kei stepped closer to hold out his hand as he went down on one knee. “I’m highly interested.”

Her eyebrow rose up at the gallant display as she slowly accepted his hand. “I’ll go out with you tonight. I am starved.”

Standing back up, Kei guided her towards his car so he may help her inside. “Where would you like to eat?”

She blushed as she sat down. “I know a place, but you may be a tad overdressed.”

“It’ll be fine. I normally am.”

A sputtering laugh escaped her. He was really fucking cute right now.

XXX

Akihito felt Yuri’s hardness pressed against him. He wanted to ignore it so badly, but it was hard not to. So as he kissed him, it didn’t escape his notice on how uncomfortable it made his boyfriend. So being proactive, Akihito stood up to take his hand to bring him to his bedroom.

“I don’t want to have sex. What I’m doing is giving you a blowjob.”

It was much too direct. Very unsexy. “You don’t need to. I can see you don’t wish it.” Yuri reasoned as he tried to leave.

Akihito pushed him down onto his bed. “I know I don’t sound seductive right now. I just wanted to tell you that we aren’t having sex. I really want to go down on you so can feel much better.”

Watching him get down on his knees, Yuri loved the sound of his zipper being undone for once in his life. His breathing was uneven as he felt that hand reach in to take out his cock, and he melted just to see those lips wrap around him.

XXX

“Asami, but please.”

While the man was pretty to look at and useful now, Asami didn’t spare him much of a look as he dressed up to leave. “Sudou, you knew this was all temporary.”

Rushing up to the man with tears streaming down his face, Sudou didn’t want this to be the last time. “I love you.”

Cold eyes scrutinized the man as he clutched his clothes. They were all the same just wanting money from him. “Pathetic. Name some things about me that me that you love.” Asami challenged.

“Money. Power. Your cock. Your wealth.”

“You named my money twice.” Pushing the man away from him, Asami hated that he used him as a poor substitute to Akihito. At least he wouldn’t give those answers to him. At least when they spoke, he felt empowered in both ways. Something he spotted in Akihito. This one just wanted him for those three things. “Go back to doing what you’re good at; At being a model.”

Sudou watched the man disappear outside the door. He wiped the tears away as best as he could as his eyes strayed to the bills at the nightstand he demanded earlier. He screwed himself. He should have kept playing a sweet loyal person to get everything he ever wanted. Asami is truly the best lay he has ever had.

So heading downstairs and in the car, Asami asked for a report. Akihito is on his date with Yuri in his apartment. Jaw clenching, he wished that he could do some sort of stupid flower emergency, but that was an absurd Sudou move. He just had to hope that there was nothing more than his kitten kissing that Russian.

XXX

Alistair liked Kazumi, but this man was too stiff for him to take. There was no read to his face making him want to leave. “I should get home.” He said as he stood up. “I’ll just catch a cab. Thanks for this evening.”

Reaching out to take his wrist, Kazumi stood up to loom over him. “I’ll drive you.”

So there will be no clean break. Alistair just accepted this, but he’ll let him down later. He himself was always such a bubbly person, but this was too much. Kazumi was killing his bubble, and he had to stop it.

“Go out with me tomorrow then.”

This made Alistair pause. This had him taking possession of his wrist again. “I can’t.” The world turned dark from him having to do this to the guy. “You seem nice, but you are such a stiff that I can’t read a single thing off your face. I’m lively. You are just so stiff that I feel like I can’t breathe already.” He felt so bad for doing this. “I apologize, but I have to separate from all of this. Have a nice night, Kazumi.”

Kazumi watched the slim man walk away, and he swore he could just disappear if the wind picked up just right. “First of all; I act this way due to the job. It has been ingrained into me so much that I don’t know how to turn it off.” He announced. “Second of all; A relationship with a man is so new along with the fact that you are so lively, that I have no idea how I will be able to do anything. It is a shortcoming to me.”

Turning around to face him, Alistair could see for the first time he had emotions written all over his face. He was being genuine. “After you told me that, I could see so many emotions written on your face. I think that is beautiful.” He stepped closer. “I wish you would have told me that.”

“I believe I needed you to help me out there. Just like in other fields in this relationship.” Kazumi walked closer to the man. “There is so many times that I want to touch this face. Not to kiss it all the time, but to simply touch it. I found myself really enjoying it.”

Smiling at how warm it made him feel, Alistair took his hand to place it on his face. “Touch away.”

Permission granted, Kazumi did just that. “Perfect.”

XXX

On his back now, Akihito had switched roles as Yuri went down on him. It was nice and pleasant until he glanced down to find Asami’s face in Yuri’s position instead. He almost jumped until he quickly got a hold of himself knowing he was instantly fantasizing about Asami.

‘You taste so good kitten.’ Asami praised him.

Moaning as that tongue rolled around his shaft, Akihito once more glanced down to find Yuri’s face being morphed into Asami’s. Those golden eyes piercing him instead of those blue ones.

‘You know that we belong together instead of him.’ Asami informed him smugly. ‘I can keep this up forever.’

But Akihito couldn’t as he came into Yuri’s mouth. No warning except for wanting to spill into his fantasy. His boyfriend came up to lay against him happy that he satisfied him, but Akihito just was awash with guilt.

“You taste sweet,” Yuri informed him as he kissed his lips. “I hate that I have to chase after my stupid brother tomorrow.”

Akihito smiled. “Sleep with me tonight so we can spend some more time together.” He blurted it out without actually meaning to. “If you want, we can sleep naked.” He was a dunderhead. He knew it now.

“If you want. I want to spend some more time with you.”

For a frightening looking man sometimes, Akihito thought he looked cute as a puppy. “Yes, but let us shower first.”

Getting out of bed, Akihito stripped out of his clothing. As he did this, Yuri did the same leaving Akihito wondering how Asami’s body really was. ‘I really have to stop doing this. Yuri treats me really well.’ He complained. “Shall we?”

Yuri happily followed his boyfriend into the bathroom for a shower. Following behind the man he knew he had to nip at that round perfect ass.

XXX

Kuroda was screaming inside his own head today. He had gone out to try to erase thoughts of Barry. So he picked up a woman only to decide that a one night stand wasn’t enough with her. Plus, having Barry’s face float inside his mind just destroyed any semblance of an erection for himself.

So as he stood by the window to look out at all the lights of the city, he got a call. “Hello, Barry.”

“Hi. Am I disturbing you?” Came his tentative low voice.

He chuckled. Of course, he is, Kuroda wanted to have sex with his subordinate. “You aren’t. Is there a problem?”

“None. I was just in my room playing my guitar and thinking of things. Suddenly I had the urge to talk to you.”

Kuroda left the window so he can sit down. “I’m flattered. What do you wish to talk about?”

There was silence on the line before Barry just stuttered nonsense before he spat it out. “Kinny decided to come here and just pushed me to the ground before touching me. I stopped him, but it was uncomfortable.”

“Perhaps it is time you involve his family.”

“Or not answer the door.” He countered. ‘Besides, they might disown him if I do. I can’t take that chance.”

“True, but you’ll be assaulted by him constantly.” Kuroda rubbed his temple. “You are very approachable and handsome.”

“Thank you for the compliment, Shinji. I think the same way about you.”

Feeling his groin twitch, Shinji had to unzip himself. “Best watch it or I might think you are flirting with me.” He punched his leg for thinking like this out loud.

“Oh! Still, I do have a reason for calling you besides telling you that. I wanted to give you an open invitation since we are friends. You can come over anytime you like.”

Finger running up his shaft, Shinji smiled. “I appreciate that and the same goes for you. In fact, do you have a piece of paper available?”

“I do,” Barry answered.

Giving him his address, Shinji couldn’t help enjoying himself as he listened to that sweet deep voice over the line. “You can come over tomorrow if you like.”

“I would love that. I like spending time with you.”

To hear such excitement made his juices flow even more from him. So he used his finger to keep spreading it around. “I’m glad. I feel the exact same about you.”

Barry giggled over the line as he continued to speak unaware of what his superior was doing over the line.

XXX

It was late in the evening when Akihito received a call from Kristen. Sneaking out of his bed he placed his shorts on quickly to take the call in the living room. “Hey.” He whispered.

“Hey.” Her voice hoarse. “Sorry to call so late.”

“That’s fine. You sound sick. Are you okay?” Akihito wondered as he sat on the couch.

“Well Kei surprised me for dinner and I went out with him. I was fine for a bit, but I started to feel sick. He brought me home, but before that, we ran across that psycho ex of Asami’s. She is such a bitter bitch.”

Waiting for her to clear her throat and stop her coughing fit, Akihito spoke. “Well, it was informed to Asami that she was a virgin and she isn’t and got pregnant by some guy. The woman is like your mom. Asami is working to save that unborn child.”

“Hope he is successful. Hope the father of the child is a better fit. I heard Kei mumble something about it. Guess they trust us enough to share enough of this with us.”

Hearing her coughing more, Akihito thought it was best if she rested up. “You should sleep, Kris.” He suggested.

“I will. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sick. Here is me hoping that I will be better in the morning. I’ll call you either way if I’m coming in or not.”

“Alright. I’ll let Alistair know. So sleep well and I’ll bring you some miso soup tomorrow.” Akihito told her.

Touched, Kristen coughed some more. “That would be great, Aki. Good night.”

“Good night.” Hanging up, Aki stood up to see if he had any of that available in the pantry so he can get it done.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Dirty Rotten Skeletons in the Closet

Alistair informed about Kristen. Yuri off to Hong Kong to handle his brother. Akihito went off to Kristen’s place to give her soup. He decided that she needed the day off instead of coming in. So going into her apartment after one of the tenants let him in when they were heading out, Akihito went up to her floor. He was humming his usual tune as he headed to her corner unit.

One of the neighbors spotted him to complain that his friend was too loud last night, so after he told them he was sorry about that, Akihito shook his head. Kristen was never rude to the other neighbors. She liked to remain quiet so no one would ever complain. Also if they would complain continuously, it would bring the cops, and there would be reports, and with reports, her mother could locate her. That was the one thing she never wanted. She never wanted her mother to find her.

So as he reached her apartment, Akihito spotted a problem with her door immediately. Pushing it open with his foot he noticed the place was in shambles. He called out to her before rushing around to locate her, but she was no wheres in sight. Soon he was calling her number to reach her voicemail before contacting Alistair. Kristen wasn’t at the shop. So that meant he had to contact the police.

When the police came, Akihito became frustrated with them. They actually believed she ran away instead of what it was: A kidnapping. Akihito informed them about how her mother is and what she did to her own daughter. They just said that if her daughter enjoyed being a prostitute, then they can’t do much.

He took his car to head to Sion. If glasses cared anything about Kristen, he would have to help. So he rushed into the elevator after dodging everyone. Seeing that he wasn’t at his desk, he went to Asami’s office breathing hard. “They took Kristen. Please help me.” His eyes desperate.

Asami and Kirishima placed the files down on the desk. “Who did?”

Akihito came closer. “Her apartment was in shambles. It seemed she had it in mind to at least grab her cell in the craziness. The police came and I told them about her mother, but they said she ran away. They said that since she was a prostitute there is nothing they could do. Her mother forced her to do that shit. Please help me. If you can’t then I’ll try any other means.”

Kirishima quickly left the office to get a tech to trace the phone. Akihito looked after the man in a confused manner while Asami went up to him to calm him. “Kirishima is simply going to get a trace of her phone. If she has it, hopefully, it is still turned on so we can locate it. Hopefully, she still has it on her. We’ll find her.”

“I hate the police for thinking this way about her. She was forced into that life because of that shitty mother.” Resting his head against the man, Akihito sighed. “I came here knowing and hoping you could help her. We think of her as a sister. She acts all tough, but she is so sensitive.”

Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, Asami enjoyed this more than anyone who has ever done it to him. Akihito is a strong person but knew when to need some additional strength. He didn’t seem to be the type to use a person at all. “I’ll have a friend of mines help me with the police matter. As for Kristen, we’ll find her.”

“She sounded so sick last night. She knows self-defense, but I’ve seen her when she gets sick. She gets so weak.” Lifting his head up, Akihito met with those piercing golden eyes. “Alistair is still hoping and looking out on his end to see if she’ll show up. I even called another friend, Barry who helps at the shop from time to time. He is keeping a watch out too. Asami, I....”

One finger under that chin, Asami moved it to stroke that cheek. “Shh. We’ll find her.”

“You can be a whoring bastard, but you do have a heart. Why do you have to be that one thing?” He breathed out.

“What about my money?”

Akihito wanted to laugh at how absurd that sounded, but all he could do was twist his lips. “As if I care about that. Sure I want a partner who is fifty-fifty in the relationship, but to me, money isn’t everything. What I mostly crave is this.” Taking his hand he first touched his head to indicate his brain before placing his hand over where his heart laid. “This is all.”

It was spoken in the truest form of sincerity that Asami held no doubt with those words. There were no lies. “Be with me.”

“You have multiple lovers still.”

Though he did dump Sudou, Asami did have others. “I know, but once I put an end to all of that, I want you.”

“I’m with Yuri also.” Akihito reminded him.

“You aren’t in love with him.”

That was true. Akihito heard footsteps drawing near as he pulled away. “That’s true, but I do care about him.”

Asami countered him softly. “You care about me more.”

Kirishima interrupted them to announce that they found the location of her phone. This had them leaving with a few guards just in case her mother had employed others to stop them.

Akihito drove in the back with Asami holding his hand. He was anxious. Hateful of that woman that raised her. He swore that if Kristen is hurt, he’ll kill that bitch himself. This had Asami bringing him back to Earth. Had him calming him down.

Asami cupped his face. “When it is a life and death situation, that is when it is fine. Don’t just do that. You are a good person with a pure heart, Akihito. Once you do that it will be a lifetime of guilt. I don’t want that to happen at all to you.”

He allowed the words to sink in before he sunk back into the seat. “Then one of you do that to that bitch. I know you have done it before.” His words were cold. “I don’t care. I honestly don’t.”

“Do you?”

Turning back to him, Akihito kissed him on the mouth. It was to confirm those words for the man, but it just ended up prompting heavier feelings inside of him. All this time knowing Asami and he wanted his first time with a man to be with him. So he pulled away. “I do.”

Asami put his hand against his mouth. He’ll certainly have this one as his only one for now on.

XXX

Kuroda had to do a lot as usual. The police treated this situation as nothing when there were complaints from the victim. So much was buried because the mother actually paid someone off, but thankfully Barry came to him to plop the files down in front of him.

“She had me safeguard them. She had a feeling that woman would try someone one day. The only reason why she couldn’t put her ass in jail is that her mother has far more money than herself.” Barry’s anger was really not so contained. “I hope you nail that bitch down to the point that she won’t ever see the light of day again. As for the police.” He simply raised his hands wishing to voice it, but only ended up leaving to head to the hospital to visit Kristen.

So this what he was doing. Kuroda was going at it over time till he ended back at the hospital once more to find that the woman hadn’t woken up yet. There was Kirishima waiting in the hallway so he went to him immediately. When he did he could see that she was surrounded by, Barry, Akihito, and Alistair. So thinking it was best to discuss anything away from the room, Kuroda and him walked a bit away.

Kirishima appeared as if he hadn’t slept in a million years. “Well, you know why we went there.” His voice sounded so dry.

“I understand completely. The police didn’t and I informed them that they showed negligence. The files that were shown to me by Barry, files that Kristen had to keep safe, will help me tremendously. She is very smart to do so.” Kuroda praised the woman.

“Of course she’s smart.”

Hearing the extra voice, Kuroda turned around to see Akihito coming out to meet them. “Do you know what happened to her father?”

Akihito blinked slowly. “Yeah, I do. While Barry had kept those files for safe keeping, I kept the other ones. These are the ones she had about her father’s death.”

“This poor woman has to do this much to do all of this?” Kuroda shook his head. “Do you know the whereabouts of where her father was murdered?”

“Yes. Shinjuku. There is still some seedy ass massage parlor place. Her mother forced her there and her father followed in objection. There was some guy there and well he murdered her father in front of her.” Akihito explained. “The cops didn’t do shit back then.”

That intrigued him. “How old was she?”

“Thirteen,” Akihito grunted before whispering the next part. “The guy owns Shinjuku.”

“Sakazaki,” Kirishima growled out. “I wish to also see this paperwork.”

He shook his head. “Not paperwork. Video file. She wanted to bring it to someone but with corrupt cops and shit, she doesn’t trust anyone since her mom paid them in any way possible.” Akihito informed him. “I’ll let them know I’m going to the apartment.”

XXX

Hearing the knock at his door Asami turned around to find Akihito standing there. “I heard about Sakazaki being involved in the murder of Kristen’s father.” Seeing the man appearing as if he was teetering on his feet, Asami took his hand to guide him over to the couch to sit down. “Have you eaten?”

“A little.” Akihito looked at the man who had disappeared after bringing Kristen to the hospital. “Where have you been? I wasn’t expecting you to stick around the hospital, but I am curious.”

He smirked. “That. I did have some meetings planned for today. Kristen’s became more important. So once that was done for the moment, I left to speak to the birth father of Kayo’s baby. The man is a pathetic sort in her own opinion. Someone you could easily manipulate. Still, a proper citizen. I asked him if he could raise a child on his own, and he would like to do that. So I had a meeting with Kayo along with her father.”

Akihito made a face. “You aren’t agreeing to marry her, are you?”

“No, but she hoped so. I told her no. Her father threatened me and I made a business decision that would benefit us all. She has signed documents readily giving away custody of the unborn child since I’m giving her virginity back to her. All she needs is the surgery, and her father just has to give his daughter away to another person. I also threatened her that if she ever decides to give that other child up or use it in any horrific way I will come back, and wipe her out.” Asami grinned. “The father will have a secured job at a company of mines so he won’t need to worry unless he is a lazy worker.”

“All of this for a baby that isn’t even yours. You can be a nice guy.” Akihito felt impressed.

“I can be. I can be to the point of not doing perverted things to you right now out of respect to your friend.” Asami informed him. “Kristen is highly intelligent to do all those clever things to make Kuroda’s job easier.”

“Always has been.” Hearing his phone he looked at the screen to see that it was Yuri. “I’ll talk to him later. I thought it was my friends.”

Getting up Asami placed his hand out. “Shall I drive you? You look about two sheets to the wind.”

He did take the cab over instead of his car. “Sure. I wasn’t fit to drive.”

“Then let’s be off.”’

XXX

  
It was around ten at night when Kristen opened her eyes. She hadn’t expected to be waking up in this sterile environment. The last time she was awake she was in her nightmare. A nightmare where she felt tears stream down her face when the memory became fresh again. She sniffled.

“Kris.”

There was no question in Akihito’s voice when she heard him. She turned her head to him. “I....”

He took her hand. “I went to your apartment to find it in shambles. The cops weren’t about to help so I went to Asami. We found you and brought you here.”

So they saw what state she was in. Ripping her hand away from his, Kristen covered her face. “I want to die so badly now. So Kei has seen too?”

Akihito cursed the rail that divided them so he went over it to hold her. “Hey now don’t ever think this way. Be happy we found you. Glasses cares about you. He stuck around worried about you.”

She sobbed into his chest. “I’m dirty, Aki. I don’t want him to be with me. I told him that I’m not worth.”

“Kristen, you are worth it. You are in pain from the trauma. We have a D.A helping us out. Barry handed him the files and I even did the same. We are going to bury your mom. Just wait.” Akihito promised. Lifting his head up to see Kei standing there he watched as he went away to obviously fetch the doctor.

She pulled away. “As if he could do that. I bet he is just as corrupt.”

“He is Asami’s friend. The man is helping out because he finds what happened to you absolutely criminal. You deserve justice.”

Opening her mouth to speak, Kristen heard footsteps entering. She turned to find Kei along with a doctor standing there. “Yeah?”

“Hello, Kristen. I’m Dr. Nakagawa. I’m Asami Ryuichi’s personal physician. You will be in my care.” The man introduced himself after he bowed. “You have been through a lot.”

“I won’t be able to pay for all of this.” She complained.

Kei spoke up. “None of that worry is necessary. All of the medical and legal is being handled by us. All your job is to get healthy.”

“Healthy?” She harrumphed at that. “I’m forgetting what that word is now.”

“I understand that us being men that we can’t comprehend the full scope of what you went through, but we could try.” The doctor said to her softly. “I do know of someone you could talk to about all of this.”

“It isn’t like not all men don’t understand. I have seen some that got dragged into this situation by my own mother.” Kristen announced. “I’ve had to witness this so I don’t have any documentation. I just know that they were usually very young.”

Kei spoke up. “Do you wish to tell me so I can relay it to Kuroda?”

“After I examine her.” The doctor interrupted.

Kristen almost smiled. Almost. As a nurse entered to help with the examination she looked over to Kei. “I can do that after this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristen feels mostly dirty by her past. All will be revealed much later on what happened to her after her mother had her cronies kidnap her own daughter away. It isn't what you may think. That is why I didn't archive a certain setting on here.
> 
> On a side note, I bet most of you want to remain focused on the kiss. So focus there. ;)


	8. Sometimes some things just happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Kristen was kidnapped by her horrible mother's cronies. With no help from the police Akihito went immediately to Asami for help. A kiss was exchanged during the whole ordeal, but nothing more. Or has it? 
> 
> Now that Kristen is safe from harm, everyone is working to move forward, but now Akihito is struggling with things inside his heart and head.

Akihito had brought some paperwork for Kristen to sign so she can live in an apartment in his building. They were so lucky that a tenant was moving when he ran up to the landlady to speak to her about the place. He explained to her about Kristen’s living situation without going into full details of what truly happened to her. Thankfully the woman knew Kristen so after her application was approved, Kristen just needed to sign the lease. Akihito gave the deposit.

After he did all that, he went to work finding it more fully busy today. So as he ran around with Alistair, Akihito almost passed out on the table in the back. He was just exhausted. So exhausted that he almost missed a call from Yuri. It was a nice call that marked a slight break for him. He complained about his brother before he spoke of how he missed him. Akihito listened but never said a word about Kristen. This was family business. Yuri was an outsider.

That hit him in such a guilty way that when Alistair and he caught a break from the whirlwind of today, Alistair spoke up. “You feel guilt for not telling him about what happened. I know why you didn’t. It is because you involved Asami and not him. It is because you have feelings for Asami and not really for Yuri. You care for Yuri, but if he was here, you would have still of ran to Asami. Am I correct?”

Akihito actually wanted to deny it all. “It’s true. Still, Asami is involved with so many lovers that I don’t want to be involved in that.”

“What if he wasn’t?”

Akihito paused in his thoughts as he weighed all the pros and cons. “I don’t trust him there. I want to feel special, and I know he won’t make me feel that way.”

“Don’t you feel guilt for leading Yuri on knowing you don’t feel as strongly for him?” Alistair hated being the voice of reason, but his friend was often his.

“I do enjoy kissing and holding him. I do like talking to him.” Akihito sighs were drifting through the shop it seemed. “But I love talking to Asami more. There was such a match there and I loved it more, but I know I am just a piece of ass to him.”

Alistair bit into his apple hating it if his friend got used like that. “I can understand. Why don’t you talk to Yuri when he comes back. I bet he’ll understand where you are coming from.”

“I hope so. I really don’t want to ever stop talking to him.” Akihito watched as a familiar vehicle passed by just then.

XXX

Barry got up to hug his friend instead of a handshake. It wasn’t professional at work, but it was what he wanted. Kristen said she’ll allow the settlement with the police so as not to drag it out, and it was a really decent size one at that. “Congratulations. You are always so great at your job.”

Those doors were open and Shinji just wished to ravish him on that table. “That monster of a mother is another matter. I don’t blame Kristen for not wanting to go to court.” Removing himself from those delicious arms, Shinji took a step away. “She wants this done with, but now that there are many other names to be added I need them to prove that her mother has to be sent away for a very long time.”

Barry nodded his head. “Those are in different countries as well. Hong Kong primarily. How can we handle those?”

Shinji smirked at the Hong Kong mentioning. “Kristen had a very long chat with an associate of Ryuichi’s. I mean Asami’s. After he sent some photos over and she identified them, Fei Long will be handling it on his end. After that, Asami got a hold of some business contacts in England along with France. Kristen has a very solid memory that is working very well for us. Her mother will be buried.”

“She is amazing. We all think so.”

To hear such admiration from his voice, Shinji felt jealous. “Do you still have feelings for her?”

Barry shook his head. “No. She is like family to me. There is someone else that I like.”

He examined that blushing face as the man turned his head down. Shinji had a feeling that there would be someone else. Barry is young and attractive. “Well, they are very lucky.”

“Who knows?” Barry stared down at his feet. “These are such foreign feelings.”

“Why, when you have liked people before?” Shinji felt confused at those words.

Making a frustrated sound, Barry stepped forward to cup his face to place a kiss on his lips. The briefness coupled with such hurried sweetness made Shinji freeze making Barry get confused more as he quickly pulled away to mutter out an apology before leaving. Shinji stared ahead of him as he tried to stop his growing erection.

Barry left the building quickly to go home. He’ll be fired for sure. He knew he would be after making a pass at his boss. So he ran off into the night like a coward.

XXX

“Hello. I thought I would give you something better than hospital food.” Kei said as he came into place down a tray of sushi down.

Smiling at how thoughtful that was, Kristen raised her bed up. “I actually appreciate this. Thanks.”

“Well, I thought it was better than powdered eggs.” Sitting down after putting the tray closer to her, Kei asked. “How are you feeling?”

She didn’t want to answer the question knowing how it was normal to ask it. Instead, she told him, “It will take a long time before I can do anything like before.”

“I know this. I would never rush you.”

“I know this, Kei. Just like I’m sure you knew that I was vetting you since the day we met. I always do this and only a few survive. Look at who my friends are.” Kristen almost blushed.

Crossing his legs, Kei smiled at her. “I knew. I was ready for it all just to get to know you better. I may have been instantly attracted to you, but I knew there was more to you than just beauty.”

She blushed this time. “I know you are honestly saying this to me.”

He noticed how she fidgeted, which was normal for what occurred, so he felt the need to say something. “Something on your mind?”

Kristen mumbled incoherently under her breath. She felt embarrassed to request this but wanted to have at least something. Kei didn’t press what she said, so it made it easier for her to speak once more. This time a bit louder. “May I have a kiss to help try to cleanse me a bit.?”

Standing up, Kei went to lean down, but not loom over her. She didn’t need a reminder of that memory. So he pressed his lips against hers gently where she pressed a gentle hand against his face. She didn’t push him away. She didn’t moan. She just accepted even as she pulled away.

“Thank you.”

She gave him such a sweet gentle smile that Kei thought it wiped off ten years from her. He fell in love with her. He didn’t know when, but he did. “Anything for you.”

She pressed her hand against his face just to feel that tenderness. Kristen trusted him. “I have another apartment. This time in Akihito’s building. Thankfully I have close neighbors who are my friends.” She announced happily to share some good news.

XXX

Maintenance was working on the central air for the building, and Barry had to improvise by wearing just his apron and boxers to cook. He cursed himself for doing such a thing with his boss. He also looked at his phone to see if anyone was calling to inform of his dismissal. He fucking kissed, Kuroda Shinji. He was insane.

Growling as he almost cut himself, Barry hunched over the counter to gather his thoughts. He hoped that Shinji will forgive him. He hoped that he would forget the incident. He just had to hope, but as the knocking began at the door, Barry knew he was screwed.

So he took his pan off the range before answering it. He made his beeline towards it to find Shinji standing there. “You here to fire me in person? I can understand.”

Pushing the man inside more, Shinji locked the door behind him before taking in what he wore. “I’m not firing you. Also, why is the air off? It is sweltering.”

Turning around, Barry gave the man a full view of his back area unaware of what he was doing as he went back to the kitchen. “They are doing maintenance on it. That’s why. It’ll be back up soon. Sit down and get comfortable.”

Removing his jacket and tie, Shinji reflected on that backside before heading over to the man. He had to make a gesture and this was it. So moving in behind him, Shinji boxed him as he leaned down to kiss his neck. “Does this seem like I regret what you did?” His voice seductive.

Feeling a hand reach down to rub his back he then felt it between his skin and underwear. Barry gasped lightly as that finger grazed him between his cheeks. To tease his puckered hole. His penis was aching for release, and he was aching to be under this man.

His lips continued to graze his neck. “This isn’t a one-time affair for me.” There was his promise for more.

“Then you have me.”

Shinji made sure that everything was stopped in there before he brought the man with him. He makes many promises with this man he’ll intend to make true.

XXX

Akihito blinked at finding a surprise visit from Yuri. As Alistair slipped out the door to see his boyfriend, Akihito invited him in. “I’m sorry I haven’t called back. Things have been very bad since you’ve left.”

Yuri nodded his head. “I know.” He sat down on the couch to take him in. “I had a brief meeting with Asami today about a shipment and one of the guards made a slip up about something.”

Akihito couldn’t imagine what the slip-up could be, but he decided to mention something. “I had spent time with Asami due to a recent incident involving Kristen. I can’t get into it, but she was in a lot of danger, and the police weren’t helping. I would have gone to you, but I couldn’t disturb you.”

“If it involved a friend and I know how important they are to you then I’m sure there was a time constraint. I won’t fault you there.”

“But you are faulting me for something.”

Yuri shook his head. “I’m not, but I’m not ignorant to know that while I know you really care for me, I know it isn’t to the point where it should be by now. God knows that I want it to be. I want it to be in the same way as myself.”

Coming over to sit by him, Akihito took his hand. “And the thing is, I really enjoy spending time with you. I like talking to you. I admit I like kissing you and holding you.”

“But you enjoy talking to Asami more,” Yuri said sadly. “The guy will use you, but...”

Akihito had to stop him. “What exactly did that guard say?”

“That the boss wouldn’t do this much for just anyone, but he did that much for that Takaba person. Can’t blame him. The guy is quite a looker. Also, he is pretty cool actually. Gave me a free bouquet to smooth things out with my old lady.” Yuri told him verbatim. “That’s what was said.”

“As if I would be Asami knowing he is a player. You know I’m heavily into relationships.”

“I know.” Reaching out to touch that face, Yuri will hate not kissing it. “We should end this. I know we can’t go further into this.”

Frowning, Akihito had never had a relationship crash and burn so quickly. “True.”

At seeing such a kicked expression Yuri couldn’t help himself. He fell in love with him after all. “May I kiss you and hold you until we both find someone else? Something like that. I honestly just can’t stop myself cold turkey.”

Smiling, Akihito came closer to him for a kiss. “Yes.”

Wrapping the man up in his arms, Yuri wondered that if he did this, the man will eventually just also fall in love with him too.


	9. Oh you Asami, I think you should start to learn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Silly title, I know.)
> 
> With Yuri and Akihito broken up, but still having an understanding, how will Asami start to try to get closer to his kitten? Possibly in the wrong way according to Akihito.

Clothes, books, and linens were moved into her new apartment, but the rest was bare of other furnishings. Still fresh out of the hospital, Kristen broke out in laughter at how pathetic this all looked. Her old apartment was furnished when she moved in so there was no need to go shopping for furniture. Now she had to go out for some. Akihito and Alistair offered her their guest futon to borrow, but it felt so pathetic that she laughed some more.

“I feel like a nomad.” She joked as she stood at the threshold. “This is hilarious.”

“We can get some stuff tomorrow since today is a holiday.” Akihito offered.

Alistair was standing in the hallway when his mouth dropped open. “Nomad no longer it seems.”

“Huh?” She asked before Kei came into view with the guards behind him carrying furniture. She opened her eyes wide as they stepped through the door. “You remembered what I liked.”

“Yes, and I hope it wasn’t presumptuous,” Kei told her as more people came past her. “There is even cooking supplies.”

“I’ll have to pay you back for this, or is this Asami’s doing?” Kristen wondered as some men left her place.

Adjusting his glasses, Kei answered her. “Mines. The only payment you can give me is your honesty.”

Drifting into the room to direct the men where to put the stuff, Akihito watched on occasion as they had their exchange. It was apparent that Kei is in love with his friend. The man was patient and loyal. Understanding. So he had hoped that this will also help Kristen heal up.

XXX

It was just a few days after when Alistair felt an arm wrap around his shoulders surprising him. “Mikhail!”

“Hey, little cutie.” Chuckling as he removed his arm, Mikhail had still been over the moon over getting his sexy Chinese man. “You’ve been going out with that Suoh. Amazing.” Kissing his cheek, he whispered. “That guy needs some happiness. He is just such gloom. So a guy like you will help him be happy.”

Watching the man pull him along towards a cafe, Alistair couldn’t even stop him. “I’m working Mikhail.”

“This is your break. I just saw you and I found myself wanting to see your cuteness again.” Bringing him into the cafe he sat him down. “Order what you want, and don’t worry I won’t have you cheating on your man. I won’t cheat on mines.”

There was some relief there as a waitress came over to get their orders. After they did give her their orders, he answered. “I’m glad. You seem really happy, Mikhail.”

“Oh, I am. I have been in love with this guy for such a long time, but he is such a hard ass in such beautiful wrapping that he is so stubborn. Of course, Yuri says I’m the annoying one, but what does he know?” Mikhail giggled as he took in his appearance. “So does Suoh enjoy your sucking? I have to say that I did. You have skills. I’d want more if I wasn’t attached.”

Alistair was grateful that he was attached. His butt was pleased by this. “I’m glad you think that. I did see Yuri recently.”

“Yes and he broke it off with Akihito. Such a shame when he is really in love with that beautiful friend of yours.” Mikhail reached out to take his hand. “Convince your friend to get back together with him. Tell him to say he loves him back.”

“I can’t do that. Akihito has standards regarding relationships, and I know Yuri can see through a ruse. That would be wrong.”

Watching the cute guy get riled up, Mikhail squeezed his hand. “True. Yuri is like a human lie detector. I just wanted him happy.”

“Akihito wants him happy too. He does respect your brother.” Alistair took his hand back.

Eyebrow raised, Mikhail had to try. “I wonder if it is alright for me to have a little fling with you. What do you say?”

“No!” Alistair turned to his side to cross his arms. “Yuri is right about you.”

“Wait! What did my brother say about me?” When Alistair didn’t answer, Mikhail tried to reach out to him. “Come on cutie. Answer me. Come on.”

XXX

“This isn’t a pick-up joint pops, so scram,” Kristen announced. The cool tapping of her pen as the lewd man stood there openly eyeing her. She clicked her tongue in agitation as her muscles tensed to ready themselves.

The man with the potbelly and residing hairline reached out for her hand only to get a stabbing pain in his hand by the same pen. “Bitch! I should sue you.”

“Try it.” Akihito dared him. “You were hitting on the lady and she told you no several times. She is only defending herself against a sleaze.”

Kristen pointed up towards the camera. “It even has a mic for all those lovely sound recordings.”

“Mmmhmmm. So if you know what is good for you, you will leave now.” Akihito finally moved fully out of the back with a pair of scissors.

Staring at the scissors and the camera, the man left quickly leaving both them quite relieved. “Nice to be back in my element.” She turned her head to him. “What is up about today? Earlier some guy was hitting on you. Yeah, you are fine looking, but even you aren’t a piece of meat.”

“I don’t know. I feel like we are plated food today. If Barry was here he would be talking about legal jargon to them.”

She snickered. “He would be confusing them and they would leave all worried.”

“Then if Alistair was here he would have stabbed them a long time ago.” Leaning against the counter, Akihito sighed.

“Alistair just looks like an innocent schoolboy. That’s why they want him. He is so cute that they just want to taste a piece of him.” Seeing a woman about to walk in, Kristen knew it was time to settle down. “He tell you about his meeting with Mikhail?”

“He did. Yuri called me up to apologize to him for his brother’s outrageous behavior.” Straightening up, Akihito hid the scissors to greet the woman. “Greetings and welcome.”

The woman smiled at them happily. “Hello to you both. I’ve had the worst stupid moment of my life and I need a change. Basically, the florist I originally hired is an asshole.” Blushing, she glanced down. “He gave me one price but decided to triple my budget. Actually, it was far more than my own wedding and the upcoming house we are moving into. Please save me. I was recommended to you by, Kuroda Shinji.”

Knowing the woman had Kristen’s approval for being blunt, Akihito beamed at her. “Want to sit over there so we can speak about everything?”

XXX

Feeling an arm around his torso, Akihito jerked with a start. He turned around to face Asami while the man chuckled at his hapless nature just now. The man didn’t seem to mind that water just got spilled on the ground. Akihito felt his arousal just like his own, and he had to back away from him. He was dangerous.

“I should get back to my shop. We’ve been getting an awful lot of perverts today.” Akihito had to leave, but Asami didn’t allow him as he grabbed him. “Let me go, Asami.”

“Did they touch you?” Asami brought him closer to his body. They have been having such a great conversation. A conversation that he felt strange to bring such heat to him. Talking politics never did before, but Akihito managed that. It was obvious because it was him. “Tell me.”

“A couple of them did. They tried with Kristen, but she stabbed them with a pen. She hasn’t stepped away from the counter. She has been safer than us.” His breathing was something he needed to control.

Asami decided not to press his own needs onto the man. Though he was so close, he just wanted a taste. “Kirishima won’t enjoy hearing this either.”

Grabbing his stomach as a fit of laughter set forth, Akihito choked out. “You’re a pervert too. Always doing your best to grab me when you are fucking half of Japan. You have no fucking shame. Just so you know, I’m not grouping glasses in on this description.”

Arm quickly around his waist, Asami pressed the man against the door uncaring of the thump that it made. He wanted this man to quiet down. Needed it in fact, but with him so close it just made his insides scream with that need once more. He wanted to get them away from that subject. Wanted to get them to a subject that wasn’t seductive, but he knew it was when he spoke of it with Akihito.

“I do want you very much. Tell me more about your policies.”

Akihito grasped at that arm. “Policies on how you love to seduce?”

His eyes almost hooded. He wanted those lips now. “No. Policies other than that.”

Such a strange request in such a way. “You are a built-in human lie detector. I can simply tell by how your eyes scrutinize. You did that quite well with us when we first met. You did that once more when I came up here for the first time. While you are an expert liar, you aren’t when you seem to care about someone.” Akihito almost gasped at this. He couldn’t fall for this. “You have slight tells. They are microscopic, but they are there.”

“Oh?” His eyebrow raised. “Tell me?”

“Your tongue is one.” Akihito readily answered as he felt Asami adjust him closer against him. “Your eyes and lips don’t fluctuate to show anything different. Your tongue does. It actually will flicker if you open your mouth up slightly. That was your first giveaway to me.” Their groins were now rubbing against the other. “The second is your foot. It does this silent little tap. You may think you have it under control once it is under that desk, but there is that shadow.”

Asami brought his mouth closer to him. “So do you believe I’m not truly interested in you?”

“I know you are. The level of interest is nothing but me being a bed partner. Nothing more.” He pushed him away. “You continue to insult me and I honestly hate this.” Akihito left it there as he left the room easily enough. His insides were churning as he rushed away past Kirishima. “Bye.”

“Good day, Takaba.” Kirishima was always so professional at work as he watches the man depart. When he disappeared through the elevator door and Asami stepped out of his office, he spoke up. “For a man who desires to share his life with him alone, you are certainly showing him none of that with the multiple lovers you still have.”

Asami leaned against the threshold. “I shouldn’t have called back Sudou. I just needed the blonde back for a bit. Now that he got rid of Yuri, I will get rid of Sudou once more.”

“Hope so. I do like the young man.” Kirishima expressed. “At least he would be far more discreet than the others.”

That is true. Also, Akihito was far more intellectual and feistier than the rest.

XXX

Nighttime is the worst. This is when the memories will hit even more. This is what had her reaching for her door to open it so she can head to her friends' place. She paused as she hated the fear, and the knock at her door made her jump before she timidly went to the peephole to look through it. She released a sigh of relief before opening it to wrap her arms around Kei.

“I was just about to run over to their place to crash.”

Kei held her. “Would you like me to stay?”

“Yes.”

XXX

Hands running through his hair, Kazumi thought that this felt very intimate. Alistair trusted him with such a task, but he was still unsure about the shade. “Pink? Why this color exactly?”

He giggled at requesting his manly boyfriend to help him dye his hair. “Well, I’ve never had pink hair before. I just wanted to give it a whirl. Though, people will definitely know that I’m gay.”

Kazumi stepped back. “Perhaps we shouldn’t do this. You know how Japanese society looks down on this.”

Rolling his eyes, Alistair grabbed the container. “Then you don’t need to be involved with me any longer. I don’t want to ruin your image.”

Taking the container back, Kazumi knew he insulted him. “I apologize.”

He may have said it, but Alistair didn’t feel it. So he just sat there before running the water to rinse off the dyes. After he was done he dried off his hair before tossing the towel into the hamper. “That’s fine. Also, I’m sorry for making you do that.”

Throwing the container away, Kazumi ripped the gloves off to follow him. “What is it now?”

Alistair had never been sensitive to this stuff before, but to have someone he truly cared about feel this way, he felt lost. “There is a difference in apologizing and actually doing so. I know that this is all new to you. I know you are still getting used to it. I appreciate that you are, but lately, you have been making these comments on society.” He grabbed his phone. “I have to take a break in this relationship. I’m sorry.”

Kazumi blinked at that as he let those words drift in. He had been feeling insecure about how others looked down on this. He knew he shouldn’t when his own boss carried on with members of their own sex. Asami wasn’t ashamed, so why should he be?

XXX

Akihito heard the door shut along with whimpering. Getting up from his bed he left his room to find Alistair already digging into the ice cream container. “Alistair?”

“He’s ashamed of us because we’re gay. So I told him I have to take a break in this relationship.” Grabbing a scoopful of ice cream, Alistair shoveled it into his mouth. “I wuv he, Aki.” He sputtered out.

Going over there, Akihito had to comfort his friend. “Talk to me about what happened.”

 


	10. Tsk...  What did you do Suoh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh and Asami do need some lessons in how to have a proper relationship. Perhaps Kirishima should teach a class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy I mostly wrote all this story out except for the final chapter. I will be happy to get a new keyboard seeing as this one was dug up from the middle ages. My girlfriend's bird is incredibly adorable but it does have that habit of quickly taking things apart. This time it was our keyboard. I just thought I would share. He is a sweet little handful.

“Do you find being gay something to be looked down upon in Japan?”

Kei stopped reading the file, raised his eyebrow up, and turned his head to his friend. “What did you say to Alistair? Also, never say things like this in front of Asami-sama.”

Kazumi knew that Asami would most likely shoot him for such a question. “I was helping him dye his hair pink.” Kei seemed more frozen than before. “I did it because I wanted to see him happy.”

“Besides the point, you made a comment to him.”

“Well, he did saying something that people will really be able to tell he is gay. I made a mention how Japanese society looks down on gay people. He did get hurt and I apologized.”

Scrutinizing him wasn’t too hard. “You weren’t sincere about it. I can tell since you are bringing it up now. He got really hurt and left.”

Kazumi should enter contests with both Asami’s and Kei’s deductive skills. “Not only that, we are on a break.”

Turning back to his file, Kei admitted, “I should shoot you for being so ignorant. We are friends so I will hit you in a spot where you won’t bleed so much.”

Blinking at that, Kazumi sighed. “I’m still getting used to this whole thing.”

“A whole month you have been together. A whole month where I know you have finally done intimate things together.” Kei granted him a brief glance. “You are used to that. You have even informed me how you are really happy now. I guess that was all a lie. Poor kid. I really liked him too.”

“Fine! I enjoy doing things to his body. He is absolutely the cutest thing and the sweetest too. I love his energy.” Kazumi groaned. “What if he finds another guy?”

“Like Mikhail Arbatrov?” Kei continued to read the file. “He has been seen talking to him once more. He brought him into a cafe, but Alistair wasn’t truly having it.” Bending down to retrieve another file he showed him an earlier surveillance. “Mikhail is really not so bad.”

There were pictures of Mikhail reaching out to touch Alistair’s face. Pictures of him wrapping his arm around those slim sweet shoulders. “Asami has them followed?”

“Mostly Takaba. The others have become like children to him. Kristen, he has become protective of due to me. Still, he is mostly following Takaba. Though, Takaba is very apt in ditching his tail very often now. He is very slick.” Kei almost chuckled.

“I need to speak to Alistair. I’ll be right back.”

When his friend left, Kei put the other pictures in the file. The pictures showing a very annoyed face of Alistair being touched by Mikhail. Kei hated to do that, but Kazumi needed his senses knocked back into him.

XXX

“Fufu.” Asami couldn’t help himself as he listened to Akihito let loose on him. “And the issue here?”

Akihito’s mouth slowly opened up as if someone undid the screws from it. Was this man truly this insane? “Are you batshit crazy? You are having me followed. That is just you being a stalker.”

“Not me. Just others. I’m elsewhere.” Asami pointed out.

“Holy fuck!! Why are you doing this? Why? Please answer me. I would really like to know.” He pleaded.

“This is what I wanted you to finally say to me,” Asami smirked at him. “By the way, you look lovely with a large number of flowers behind you.”

Sighing, Akihito hoped he didn’t miss the chime from the front of the store. Heaven forbids a customer would walk in. “Please tell me.”

“The Himura’s are not only threatening myself but anyone that I care about. Are you satisfied now?”

The answer was in full truth, and Akihito had to lean back against the work table. “I’m not surprised that they are threatening you. First, you are breaking up a marriage, but now you are doing this with an unborn child. There are bound to be repercussions.”

Of course, the man chose to ignore the fact that he made a mention of people he cares about. “Why do I keep....” Asami grabbed the man to place him on the table.

Akihito’s eyes went wide with the sudden attack. He heard the thumping of one of the vases falling down on the table. His arms tried to pry the man off of him, but he was so strong. “Stop this, Asami. I won’t be forced like this.”

“Didn’t you hear what else I said to you?” Asami hissed out as another vase fell down.

“Yes, but I can’t believe that. All you want from me is my ass and not my heart.” At another vase falling down, he had to stop this madness. “Shit. You are about to kill all my merchandise. I have to make a living.”

Pulling away, Asami decided to help him straighten it all up. “If I was merely interested in your ass than I would never protect it. You aren’t like the others.”

Akihito opened his mouth to speak when the chime sounded off. He murmured. “I don’t want to be like the others.” His eyes met Asami’s in a heated moment. He felt so small again next to him. So petite that he knew he could be swallowed up by that body. “I don’t ever want to be that way.”

Such sweet breath that touched his own lips, Asami began to lean down as heated voices were raised from the front. It was Alistair. So pulling away, they both went to the front to see that it was Suoh and Alistair.

Alistair shook his head. “You came here thinking that I have been doing something with Mikhail? I had a one-night stand with the man before we ever met. Something I never want to be repeated. Besides, the man is with someone. He is just being friendly, but not like that.”

Kazumi ignored his own boss and Akihito. “Didn’t look that way from the photos I saw. His arm around him.”

Slapping the man, Alistair growled. “You’ve been spying on me? Yes, the guy put his arm around me, but I keep telling him that I don’t want anything more to do with him like that.”

“He’s been hitting on you? I thought you said....”

“Yes, I said that, but I know he is just playing around. This is fucking Mikhail.” Alistair moved around the counter. “Besides, at least he isn’t ashamed of being gay. Unlike, you.”

Kazumi was opening his mouth up to speak when Asami interrupted him. “Is this true?” Asami’s voice low and curt.

It was hard to express his own answer now that his boss was there with that cool calculating look in his eyes. “No.” His voice sounded too low, even for him.

Asami glanced over to Alistair who was just hurt. “Ashamed of him?”

“Never!”

“Then what is it?”

“This is all very new to me. The way I feel about Alistair is true, but how much more can our relationship endure in Japan since we are both men?” Kazumi just dug a much larger grave. He knew this as he seen how Asami’s eyes narrowed and Alistair ran out of the room quickly.

Akihito cleared his throat. “Alistair originally came from California where it is legal to be married. At least they are more open minded. At least Asami is too.” He shared one brief glance towards Asami before he disappeared through the back where Alistair was.

Asami walked towards his security chief. “It is the time that I educate you. Come with me.”

That voice sent a chill through his body. It felt like someone just walked over his own grave as he followed his boss out the door.

In the back, Alistair sat on the ground crying away. “I hated to do it, but I sent a text saying that we are officially ended. I didn’t want to do it in person. I just can’t.”

Sitting on the floor with him, Akihito wrapped his arm around him. “I think you have a good excuse to do it this time. If you wish, you can go home for the day. I can get Kristen and Barry in here.”

Shaking his head, Alistair just wanted to be here. “No. I actually enjoy being here even if you see a stupid happy person coming in wanting flowers for their stupid loved one.”

Eyes wide at that, Akihito didn’t say a word as he held his friend.

XXX

Kirishima observed as Asami taught Suoh a lesson. Suoh was a skillful fighter, but Asami is still top of the line. So as Asami spoke as he fought him, Kirishima would review files, and take calls. Asami was disappointed in the man for treating Alistair the way he did. For looking down on that lifestyle when Asami explored it himself.

“Asami-sama, I’m not expressing disappointment in you,” Suoh explained.

Kirishima almost cringed at the kick against the side of his friend’s face from Asami. That was the first part of their bosses answer to that.

Asami left him on the ground. “You have in how you viewed that lifestyle. When I finally obtain Akihito, will you be viewing me the same?”

“No, because there is no disappointment in you.”

He pulled off his simple gloves to toss down on the ground near him. “You know how I feel about groveling. Also, that man didn’t deserve such treatment.”

Breathing in and out in such hard breaths, Suoh got on his knees. “I know this. He has broken up with me as soon as we left the shop. I don’t deserve someone as good as him.”

“You don’t. He deserves someone who will enlighten himself.” Asami turned on his heel. “I will clean up before heading to the meeting, Kirishima.”

Bowing, Kirishima said, “Yes, Asami-sama.” After he departed, he straightened up. “He has given you a hint on what you should do, Kazumi. I would take this path.” Pulling out the other pictures from the file he handed it to him. “Alistair’s heart is with you.”

Taking the pictures, Kazumi saw all the annoyed expressions on that sweet face. He also noticed him putting Mikhail at arm's length. Alistair was certainly telling him the truth. “I’m an asshole.”

XXX

He rubbed his eye before watching Kou place beer into his ice cream bowl. “Now that is a way to man it up.” Came Alistair’s dry remark.

Kou laughed even as he grabbed his pretzel. “Well, I was getting bored of it the other way. Also, Alistair I just wanted to try to amuse you. There are other guys out there for you. Not me of course, but there are others.”

Appreciating that, Alistair saw their other friends agree with his assessment. “Maybe, but I’m in love with him. Also, why do I have to be so gay? Why can’t I enjoy women? If I did then I will be more accepted.”

Takato hit him in the back of the head lightly on the way past. “Even though we accept you the way you are. That is pretty damn lame.”

“Yeah.” Akihito chimed in as he put his phone down. To hear from glasses that Asami gave Suoh a hard time about earlier, he put his hand on his friend’s. “Asami had a long heart to heart with him.” That was him stretching the truth. “I believe that Suoh will be coming around very quickly now.”

“Really?” Alistair perked up a little.

“Really. Just keep positive and let him keep being educated about this new path.” Akihito encouraged his friend hoping that the other man will improve.

“Thanks, guys. I’m glad I have you behind me.”

“Anytime.” They all said together.

Spitting his ice cream out, Kou regretted his choice. “Yuck. I will not do this again.”

 

 


	11. Lessons Learned for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Asami education at its finest when he educates Suoh how to act after he looks down on the gay lifestyle. But, isn't it Kirishima who really educated the man when he gave his friend the final photographs of Alistair trying to dissuade Mikhail?

“Are you really alright, Kuroda? I ask this since you seem a bit flushed right now.” His partner asked him.

“I most certainly am. I just worked out heavily last night so I’m still feeling it in my legs.” Kuroda lied easily enough. “Hence my reason for hardly getting up.”

Shaking his head the man chuckled in sympathy. “I’ve been there myself. So I hope you feel better and I’ll let you go.”

“Thank you. I’ll speak to you much later.” His partner just had to spring into his office to surprise him. So when he finally closed the door behind him, Kuroda released a long lengthy moan. “I’m so glad you didn’t stop.”

Under the desk, Barry managed a cute little smile as he moved his head up and down on his shaft. His heart had such a jumpstart when his other boss came in that he thought they would be found out. So he kept to just licking Shinji’s thick shaft instead.

“I want to lock that door very badly, but I fear another person will drop by like last time.”

Barry laughed. “Install a remote lock so you can just do it from your desk.” He suggested.

Hearing his speaker before his receptionist sounded off about a visitor, Shinji groaned. “Well let us do this at my home tonight.”

Leaving the confines of the desk, Barry stood up. “I’ll be there.” Kissing his boyfriend quickly, he dashed out of there.

XXX

Alistair could still hear the woman’s crazy shrieks of joy from receiving her flowers as he drove. When he parked to grab his next delivery, Alistair locked up everything as he headed up the apartments flight of stairs. His sighs were probably audible for the whole world to hear even as he knocked on the door. He waited to find a man standing there in a pair of shorts.

“Good afternoon from Sweet Memories. I have a delivery for Aikanara Naga.” Alistair’s voice sounded so hollow to him though he knew it was that cheerful fake greeting.

The waterworks came as the man announced he was the guy. He mentioned how his boyfriend is such a sweetheart. “I know gays are looked down upon this world here, but I don’t care.”

Alistair accepted the tip. “I’m gay as well so I don’t care.”

“Yes!”

Finding himself hugged, Alistair smiled back at the man as he thanked him for the flowers. He didn’t know why, but he just couldn’t bring himself to walk. Couldn’t bring himself to really think, but he knew that somehow he ended back in the van behind the wheel. “I wonder if I have enough money to go back to California.”

He started the van up to head back, but before that, he ended up stopping for a bite to eat. A bite that he needed, but was hauled away by Mikhail. It was the situation he didn’t want as he found himself in a restaurant across the street in a private booth.

“My cutie is here,” Mikhail announced as he told the waiter what they’ll have.

Alistair slumped back into his seat as he contacted Akihito to tell him he will be back a bit late. When Akihito asked him why, he simply gave his answer by just saying, ‘Mikhail.’ That seemed to be enough for Akihito not to press. “How’s it going with your boyfriend?”

Mikhail wasn’t a lovesick person. “He says that he wants an open affair with me. Yuri told me I annoyed him. I don’t know how when I’m a delight.”

“I don’t know why he would say that.”

Missing the deadpanned delivery of his, Mikhail brought him closer. “Exactly!! You get me.”

Alistair could tell that no one can see them here. “I guess I do.” He said dryly. Feeling a hand on his leg he jumped. “Please don’t.”

Pressing his lips against his neck, Mikhail whispered, “A bit hard when I like you. That big lug is so lucky to have you.”

“We broke up.”

Seeing tears drift down from those eyes, Mikhail wiped them off. “I’m so sorry. Do you want to have another chance with me?”

“I can’t. It is far too soon, Mikhail.” Alistair watched as the food was placed down in front of them. “Food is here.”

“Let me feed you.”

What is the proper rejection to do besides, ‘Get your filthy mitts off me?’ Alistair had no true clue in a place like this. He did tell him no several times before food was placed in his mouth right as he rejected him. So he chewed it as Mikhail recalled him on his trips. He would continue feeding himself before feeding his own mouth. This all happened till a hand was placed on his thigh area. It was just one centimeter till you can hit his groin.

“Mikhail, please don’t,” Alistair told him as he tried to pry that hand off of him. “You still have a boyfriend and I’m not interested.”

“You should have led off in saying the later part.” Mikhail smiled as his hand moved up to touch him there. “So cute.” His lips connected with his neck. “I really like you.”

His hands tried to push him away, but Mikhail was stronger. “Please don’t. I may not be with him anymore, but my heart still belongs to him.”

Mikhail ignored him as he enjoyed himself. “So tasty for a morsel.”

“Get your hands off of him now.”

Alistair looked up at the sudden appearance of Kazumi. He smiled in delight at being saved. “Kazumi.”

Kazumi didn’t ignore him. He did, however, grab his hand to bring him up against his body as he enveloped him into an embrace. “He’s all mines.” Bending down to kiss him, Kazumi hoped this conveyed that he isn’t embarrassed at all about them nor this lifestyle. Pulling away, he smiled. “Forgive me for being so dense.”

Seeing eyes all on them, Kazumi giggled. “They are all looking at us. You fine with declaring that you are gay for me?”

“More than fine.” Pressing his lips on him once more, Kazumi separated from him to address Mikhail. “While Asami-sama appreciates doing business with you, I, however, will tell you that I’m not fond of you doing this. Do it one more time, and I will rip your throat out.” Kazumi grinned. “Have a good day.”

Alistair turned his head to Mikhail. “Good luck with Fei Long.” His departing words far more cheerful as they left the restaurant. “I still have work.”

Seeing that unhappy frown, Kazumi grabbed those keys to unlock the door to the van. “I’m fairly certain that Akihito will be fine with extending your break.”

Going into the van they went into the back where they closed the sliding door. Alistair gazed into those eyes as he was lifted up onto the only object in the back he can be on. “I love you.”

“I love you too, and this time I’m not holding back,” Kazumi promised as he ravished his boyfriend.

XXX

“They’ll be late coming back Asami,” Akihito informed the man over the phone. “Just received that message from Mikhail complaining about Alistair being taken away by your brute.” He giggled. “Apparently, Suoh made quite a display at the restaurant in declaring himself.”

The chuckle over the phone was amused, but it sounded seductive to him. “I’m glad he learned the value of your friend. I won’t be angry if he is late coming back. Will you be?”

“Not at all. I want Alistair to be happy.” Placing the last flower display needed for the wedding in the large fridge, Akihito almost sighed.

“I can make you happy.”

There go the promises again. “You just want to do this in bed. No thanks.” Akihito rolled his eyes.

“I want you more than that.”

The phone clicked off sending his nerves almost in a tangle at that. Would it be vastly inappropriate to jack-off at work right now? Akihito shook his head before stepping into the cool environment of the fridge. He had to stop these thoughts.

 

 

 


	12. Maybe it is what the Raven reported:  NeverMore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Suoh got his act together and claimed his love to Alistair in public for all to see. 
> 
> In this chapter, something will hit the fan.

They chattered all the way in the elevator where Akihito used the private keycard to access where the reception was being held. They had already handled the downstairs where the wedding will be held and now the upstairs. So as all four of them stood in the back talking about the arrangements, the elevator stopped once more where a fancy restaurant was. This is where all four of them went silent as Kirishima and Suoh stepped in before Asami and a handsome blonde came in.

Akihito turned into stone at seeing how the blonde had his arm around Asami’s arm. His jaw clenched and his fist tightened as the elevator resumed its trip up. They were obviously stopping two floors up from the reception area. So he had to listen to the blonde flirt with Asami shamelessly.

Asami could feel the tension behind him and would have to speak to security regarding them missing this detail about Akihito. How could they miss the fact that he was working here today? He didn’t expect that Kristen would speak freely about her work, so he couldn’t say anything to Kirishima, but he might. So he just listened to Sudou’s baby talk while he felt Akihito’s eyes on his back.

Their floor was finally here and the others stepped past the others leaving Akihito moving past without a word. He knew that the Asami was playing him, but he had some hope. Still, as those doors closed back up and he made his way to the hall to continue his work, Akihito knew it was really done with.

“Aki?” Barry spoke up first as he moved past.

His head was acting like a missile with how it was trying to target things in there with his movements. “We have a job to do. So let’s do it.” His voice remained in its tactile way as he spoke.

Kristen stood there with her arrangement in hand. She didn’t want to press, but she did want to make a comment. “You are better than that.”

Alistair and Barry agreed as his friend continued to move around. “We’ll work and do whatever you want to do after.” Alistair offered.

Akihito appreciated that even as he paused to glance at his phone. He viewed the text before answering it. “I’ve made some plans so thanks.”

Spotting some movement out in the hall, Kristen went to it. “Kei?” She whispered. “Not the best of times. I have to keep working.”

Keeping out of sight, Kei whispered back. “How is he?”

“Not good after seeing that whore moment. I thought Asami liked him for real.” Kristen hissed out as she glanced back inside to make sure no one needed her.

“He does, but even he needs a wake-up call. I would have warned him about Akihito being here, but that would defeat the purpose of this lesson.” Kei took her hand. “When I left he was delaying it with Sudou. I’m hoping he ends it.”

Kristen wasn’t holding her breath on this. “What will you do if he asks you about this?”

Bending down to kiss her, Kei smirked. “I’ll simply tell him the truth. He can’t exactly hate me for this.”

So he was devious at times. Kristen yanked at his tie to give him another kiss. “I adore your mind.”

“And I, yours.” Kissing her one more time, Kei had to leave to head back up to the room.

Heading back into the reception hall, Kristen could see how much further that frown of Akihito’s was traveling down his handsome face. Was it too late for her to smack Asami in the face?

XXX

It was a couple of days later with Akihito in his office that Asami observed how the man was quickly going about his business before he went into his pack to pull out some papers. Asami watched at how he looked them over before coming over to the desk to throw them down in front of him.

“I quit,” Akihito announced briskly. “I have left instructions with Kirishima regarding the plants.”

Taking the papers to see that he did it also in writing, Asami stood up. “You cannot do that.”

“I can according to the contract that I have drawn up myself and was signed by you. With you signing that, you even agreed to my terms.” Akihito went to grab his pack to sling over his shoulders. “Thanks for helping with Kristen and with Alistair. Now I never want to hear or see you ever again.”

Moving around the desk, Asami stopped him with his words. “And may I ask the reason?”

One hand on the doorknob and one hand on his hip, Akihito turned a disgusted look towards him. “You are nothing but a liar. So have fun with your boy toy.” Flinging the door open, he marched out of there. “Bye Kirishima!”

“Goodbye, Takaba,” Kirishima said back as he got into the elevator and Asami moved past him. “I knew that he’d be there at the hotel.” As Asami faced him, he continued. “You may punish me for this, but you should know that my intentions are true.”

Asami knew what they were. “You were forcing my hand.”

“Due to you wish it yourself. Though you must admit you do have a weakness for the flesh. I apologize, but it is the truth.”

He regarded those words before heading back towards his office. “Don’t end the detail on him.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

Office door closed, Asami walked towards his desk where it felt like the last vestiges remained of the willful blonde. He looked upon the words before him before he issued out a laugh from Akihito actually having the gall to write down that he was a bastard. That was so like the man.

XXX

This felt so wrong as Akihito went up to his hotel room. He knew he was just simply rebelling over what had happened. He knew that Asami had no other feelings for him. Still, he was here knocking on the door to be greeted by Yuri. Hugging the man did feel great, and when he was pulled inside, Akihito accepted the kiss.

“You aren’t ready.” Akihito had become, ‘Captain Obvious’ tonight.

Standing there in just a robe, Yuri shrugged. “The meeting ran late. I wanted to call you, but these people get so bitchy. I apologize.”

Smiling at the man, Akihito didn’t mind as he sat down on the bed. “That’s fine. Go and shower or whatever. I’ll be waiting.”

“You are truly the best. I’ll be quick.” Yuri assured him as he went into the bathroom.

Smile disappearing, Akihito glanced out towards the bay. Yes, his heart was breaking, and he never went on one date with Asami. “I feel pathetic.” He lamented quietly.

XXX

Shinji knew who it was at the door before he answered it. He left a breathless Barry in bed while he answered the door to smile almost hawkishly at Kinny. “I knew it was you.”

The desired effect of him standing there half naked went great. Kinny’s mouth gaped at him. “I want to speak to Barry.”

“I’m sorry but you can’t. He is passed out in bed at the moment.” Shinji gaged the boy’s face and he was getting what he meant. “You do know that there are others out there for you.”

“But.”

“But he is great. I know this already.” Shinji stood there actually now feeling sorry for the guy. “And even I love him.”

Kinny gaped at him. “Your career will be over if people found out about this.”

The threat. “Your word against mines. You do know that he did chose me. I’m flattered over this and I’m happy to have someone like him who loves me. You’ll have that as well. I know this because it does happen.” Shinji had originally wanted to be an ass to the guy, but he couldn’t. He just wanted to tell him the same thing that Barry did, but hopefully this time it will sink in. “Good luck, Kinny.”

“He is the only one who has ever been so nice to me,” Kinny admitted. “Everyone always treats me like I don’t belong. He didn’t. That’s why I felt that way for him.”

“You know that not everyone is the same. I know I’m a callous person most of the time, but I do have a heart. That’s why I’m telling you that you’ll find someone. Just give it time.”

Kinny considered that as he nodded his head softly. “Sure. I understand.”

“Maybe also get a job to extend yourself. Sometimes it helps to go outside the realm of school.” Winking at the teenager, Shinji wished him luck once more before closing the door to find Barry grinning at him. “Of course you heard all of that.”

“Surprised that you didn’t pee all over me to lay all your claim on me.” Barry teased. “Still, I loved what you said.”

“May I love you even more in bed?”

“Of course.” Winking at him, Barry patted his own behind to invite him back to the bedroom.

XXX

Wheeling the food out into the hallway, Yuri came back into the room to lay down on the bed next to Akihito. “Yes, there is something troubling you. Tell me what it is.”

Placing his hand on Yuri’s stomach, Akihito felt the guilt once more. “I can’t.”

“You can. I know you have feelings for Asami. So if it is that jerk, then tell me.” Yuri could see the glistening pools in those eyes. “Or you can just forget all about him.”

“I wish I could. I wish I could still fall in love with you.” His eyes met Yuri’s. “When kissing you and being held by you feels so good. I should just fall easily in love with you.”

“Because you like talking to me?”

“Yes.” Feeling his lips on him, Akihito allowed him to touch his body. He knew this wasn’t as Earth shattering as it always was when Asami touched him, but it did feel nice.

Undoing his pants, Yuri continued to kiss him as he took his cock out to play with it. “I’ll always make you feel really good, Akihito.”

Akihito knew that as his hand went to undo Yuri’s pants. “I know.”

“Stay with me tonight.” Yuri pleaded. “I have to go back home tomorrow, but stay.”

“I will.”

XXX

“I’m sorry to report this sir, but he has been with Yuri Arbatrov all evening.” The guard reported to Asami while he sat in his chair at the penthouse. That unreadable look on those smooth features made him nervous. “He left early this morning before heading out to the countryside. He went to his parents.” He glanced nervously over to Kirishima hoping for something. He hoped that he could leave.

Kirishima allowed him to depart in order for him to speak up himself. “Sir?”

Asami pressed his cigarette into his ashtray calmly. “His shop is closed up today?”

“Indeed it is. I was informed by Kristen that he does this in order to recoup. Meaning, he brings his supplies up from his parents home. He often does this alone unless his parents are there.” Kirishima lifted his phone up to speak to the other detail that was in charge of following Akihito. After a few words, he hung up. “They are not in today. Akihito is alone.”

Rising up from his seat Asami moved towards the door. “I’ll be going there alone. I’ll be fine.”

“But....”

“Kirishima, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” Asami ended the conversation as he left his home to see his kitten.

 


	13. When to Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Akihito found Asami in the hotel with one of his boytoys. As a result, Akihito quit working for him and went to see Yuri.  
> Kirishima confessed to Asami that he did know about Akihito's whereabouts, therefore forcing his own boss's hand.

Asami drove a long way to reach his destination and it was worth it he knew. As he viewed the lush mountainside and everything around, he could see Akihito growing up here. He and his parents were obviously one with nature given their background, and also a little bit in non-traditional given what he was seeing by the property alone. While the house was in the traditional Japanese setting, he could see the peeking out of something that wasn’t native here.

He parked his car before speaking to his man about Akihito. Hearing that the parents weren’t home still and he was still in the back, Asami moved around the home to hear water running. His eyes took in a pond with koi. He looked towards the house to see you can fully see in the living areas. As he went further into the property he was struck by a greenhouse structure that was Victorian-like.

‘One day my dad wanted to make my mom happy for their anniversary. So I helped him just with the wrought iron to make the greenhouse appear more Victorian-like.’ Came Akihito’s voice in his head.

Spotting a shadow of someone inside, Asami went towards the door and opened it slowly. There he was looking perfectly serene among the beautiful plants.

Akihito felt a shift in the air that made him look towards the door. To see Asami wearing something so casual was alarming. Almost as alarming as seeing him here. “Why are you here?” His voice was clipped as he continued to care for the plant in front of him.

“I came because I simply had to see you.” Asami stood there as he watched someone so beautiful to be surrounded by such beauty itself. “You must get used to this environment.”

“You do. My first introduction to it was in the first humid and hot weather so it was a breeze after.” Akihito didn’t wish to be hostile in front of such delicate life.

Asami took a step forward. “What is that you are in front of? It is the brightest one I have ever seen.”

“Kinmokusei. Orange Osmanthus. It was a flower that was introduced from China to us in the Edo Period. It means ‘Truth’ and ‘Noble Person.’ It doesn’t take much to make it bright. You just need to make sure it remains healthy.” Akihito informed him as he moved away from the plant. “So I should step away from it for now.”  

“Oh, and why is that?”

There was a spiteful sideways glance from Akihito as he stepped further away to begin tending a heartier plant. “Bastard.”

“And to think that you would be less angry after being with Yuri all night long.”

Eyes closed for just a moment, Akihito opened them to stalk his way over to the man only to stop halfway to him. “That is none of your business, but since you made it that way, we mostly spoke. I’m not you.”

“So you didn’t do anything more than perhaps kiss?”

This time Akihito threw something at him. “I’m not you. Now go on to one of your little sex buddies. I have my own life to lead while I want you out of mines.”

Catching the small tool easily enough, Asami pursued him. “I don’t want you out of mines.”

“Tough.” Akihito turned his back to the man just to find himself grabbed from behind. “No! Don’t do this here.”

“I won’t.” He said in a hushed voice in his ear as he carried him out of the greenhouse. The man did indeed struggle after they left the sanctity of the place, but with him being stronger, Asami placed him over his shoulders. “I don’t think so.”

His eyes were wide as he began to beat on his back. “Let me go Asami.”

His options were the living area or a bedroom. So seeing his option for a spunky kitten would be best laid in a bedroom, Asami pointed himself in the general direction of one hoping it would lead him to Akihito’s. So spotting one door being open he went to it to find it was the correct option.

Being brought down to his old childhood bed Akihito watched as Asami covered his body up with his own. He struggled against him finding it useless even as those lips covered his. It took his breath away like the first time and shattered his existence. Still, he fought against the man.

There was still so much resistance in Akihito and some savoring as the kiss pressed on till Asami felt nothing coming from the man. It was like the whole world went silent before the softened sounds of whimpering was heard. Asami didn’t want to pull away till he heard a thunk on the bed.

When he pulled away slowly and his eyes opened to take in those hazel eyes, Asami for the first time in his life hated something. He hated himself for causing this to the bright young man below him. The fear that was in there along with something else had him getting up.

“You deserve better,” Asami whispered to him as he took Akihito’s hand to gently kiss it.

Akihito watched the man leave the house. He moved to sit up and he swore he saw something in Asami. The man hated what he just did with him.

XXX

“Thank you for letting me know this, Takaba. No, I won’t let him know that you called.” Hanging up, Kirishima had to go about with clean up duty.

Who knows what Asami will be doing the moment he returns?

XXX

Suoh ran quickly to the penthouse. This was an emergency situation. He opened the doors quickly uncaring about the guns that were instantly aimed in his direction. His footsteps were quick as he went to the terrace where Asami and Kirishima stood to inform them of the situation.

Asami had been in a mood since leaving Akihito in such a state. Cleaning up such a mess in his own life was not strange, but he didn’t have the foresight to tell that something was amiss. The air around them changed, and it was something he was apt to figuring things out ahead of time. Now it was different.

“Sakaz has been killed outside of Takaba’s parents home. When he didn’t report I had Naga go out to see what was happening. Once Naga noticed that he went to find Takaba only to notice that the home was nearly destroyed.” Suoh paused. “They found blood in one of the bedrooms.”

The menacing light came back into Asami’s eyes as a protective need filled him. “His parents, what about them?”

“They are actually still outside the town. Would you like them under protective custody?”

Asami thought about that. “I would, but as of now, clean up their home. I want two guards there. They are not to leave there unless I order it.”

Suoh bowed. “Yes, Asami-sama.”

Kirishima spoke up. “Himura’s obviously.”

“Obviously,” Asami growled as his phone rang. “Yes?”

“What a beautiful boy you have here. I thought about fucking around with your fuck toys, but it seems you don’t care for them if you don’t place a guard on those.”

“Let Akihito go, Katsu. He has nothing to do with us.” Asami informed him as his eyes looked at Kirishima disappear inside.

The chuckling annoyed him. “A little hard to do when I think it does. Ever since you met this one, you have seemed to change your mind very quickly about my precious daughter.”

“Ugh! Get your hand off of me!” Came Akihito’s voice before a resounding punch followed by a strangled out sound.

Katsu tisked. “Such a shame. He has such a pretty face too.”

Forming a fist, Asami’s eyes narrowed. “Your daughter is the spoiled one who couldn’t appreciate anything besides wealth. She is the one who spread her legs for another and got pregnant. That is why I broke it off with her. This isn’t Akihito’s doing.”

“Perhaps, but I will let him go if you agree to marry my daughter tonight. What do you say?”

“Don’t Asami! You’re better than them!!” Akihito screamed out in the background. “Sure go ahead and hurt me. Kill me, I don’t give a shit. I’m not giving up my principals!!”

With the sound of another punch against that beautiful flesh, Asami gazed hard at Kirishima who sent him a thumbs up sign. “I’ll marry your daughter. Get it all prepared for when I arrive there. Once we are exchanging our vows, release Akihito.”

The laugh was rumbling. “I’m fairly certain your Kirishima has traced us by now. I’ll see you then. Wear your best suit. I’ll try to clean up the face of this florist.”

At the click of the phone, Asami looked to Kirishima. “Where?”

“His own home.”

“How foolish.”

XXX

Observing his guard clean up the face of the florist, Katsu smirked at the man. “Slap a dress on you and I bet you would make a pretty woman too.”

Akihito glared at him. “I hope you all die. I want peace and all, but you guys are nothing but shit.”

Pushing off away from the couch, Katsu walked over to the man. “I hear that you have gone out with one of the Arbatrov’s. Interesting. So interesting in fact.” Unzipping his pants he took out his penis. “I want you to suck this.”

Releasing a huff of breath, Akihito grinned. “I will happily chomp it off and I’ll happily be killed in spite of chomping it off.”

“Or I can make you a eunuch for doing such a thing.”

“Go ahead.” Akihito did his best to lean forward. “Even if you threaten to kill off everyone I hold dear to me, they will still be glad I held my ground. Why? Because they know that is who I am. So go ahead and force me to blow your age old salami meat.”

Stepping back from him Katsu ended up punching him in the stomach instead. “I can make you so ugly that no one will ever love you again.”

Akihito chuckled. “If you believe that is the only thing people care about, then you have another thing coming to you. I already know someone who loves me very much.”

“Daddy?”

Turning his head towards his daughter, Katsu looked at her growing belly first before her face. “Put your best dress on. You are getting married today to Asami.”

Beaming, the woman squealed. “Finally! I hit my pay day.”

Turning his attention back to Akihito, Katsu could see that this spoiled the young man’s disposition. “As you said, there is someone that already loves you. Since I know it can’t be Asami, I’m sure it was one of the Arbatrov’s. Asami was always into pretty things alone.”

It was like the high tide had finally reached the last of his fight before washing it away back towards the sea. Akihito glanced down towards his leg where he sustained the slash to it in his fight at his parents home. It was still bleeding slowly, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

XXX

He didn’t know how long he was out. He had high hopes he was at home in his own bed, but his hopes were dashed when he woke up in a different spot to witness Asami standing there exchanging vows with that witch. All around there were guns drawn and he knew this was a shotgun wedding. Akihito tried to struggle but weakness was his friend now.

“Anyone who objects to this union. Let them speak now or forever hold your peace.” The Priest requested.

Asami’s eyes went to him automatically and Akihito shook his head, he mumbled behind the tape, but nothing happened except for more weakness as he found himself drifting away once more. Asami will be married to that witch when he wakes up and he’ll most likely be dead. Who knows?

At some point in him being under Akihito swore he heard rampant gunfire. He could have sworn someone grabbed him. There was a scream before more darkness overcame him. He knew he smelled blood in the air along with the gunpowder.

 

 

 


	14. What happens next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Asami left Akihito at his parents home, Akihito was abducted by the Himura's. Katsu wanted Asami to marry his daughter. Something that the man agreed to. When Akihito woke up he found Asami about the married the spoiled brat but as he passed out the sound of fighting erupted.
> 
> Has Asami married the wicked brat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now be patient when it comes to the ending here. I have a wicked horrible keyboard that enjoys typing out extra letters or numbers where my fingers haven't even been nearby. Also as I typed this sentence out, it sent a message to the printer wirelessly that I wanted this all printed out. I never had this problem with any other keyboard ever. Don't borrow someone else's defective keyboard.

Such cushiony softness surrounded him in what felt like a rich environment. Akihito laughed inside his head at that thought even as he could detect the smell of expensive cologne in the air. Was he dead? Will Asami be actually happy in the hell he agreed to be in simply because he wanted to spare him? Why spare him? The man wanted him as a plaything.

Feeling something cold play against his lips, Akihito’s eyes fluttered open very slowly. This wasn’t a hospital, was it? The hand came again to play the ice chip across his lips and he savored the coolness before accepting it. His eyes went to the owner of the hand. “Where am I?”

“My penthouse,” Asami answered softly. “I wouldn’t move too much since you did lose quite a bit of blood.” Bringing the cup over he brought another ice chip out. “You have at least twenty stitches in your leg. I can have Kirishima cook something for you so you can get your strength back.”

Akihito was confused. “Why am I here and not at a hospital? I saw you getting married. What happened?”

“I have a personal physician and he handled you. We replaced the blood that you lost. Your friends are handling your shop. You have been asleep for a couple of days, and I’m not married. I went through the motions of getting married just to get you back.” Asami put the cup down to reach for his phone to text Kirishima.

“Are they dead?”

“All of them except for her. She is holding a baby inside of her after all. I can’t do that to the poor child.”

The man was so nonchalant saying that about humans. “Why bother with me? I’m just someone you want to fuck. I’m not worthy of all of this.”

Moving a hand under that chin, Asami made sure that those eyes stayed focused on him. “You aren’t someone that I just want to fuck, Akihito. If that was the case, I wouldn’t have bothered with a security detail on you. I wouldn’t have bothered coming for you.” Bringing his face closer he added, “And I would never have bothered to bring you to my own penthouse. I never bring anyone I’m with to my penthouse.”

“Huh?” Akihito blinked at the man.

“You are very special to me, Akihito. When you last saw me and I attacked you at your parents home, I wasn’t pleased with myself. I ended it with every person that I had been fooling around with for the sake of wanting to be with you alone.”

Hearing the door open and close in another part of the penthouse, Akihito knew that was Kirishima. “So you want to be exclusive with me?”

“Yes. You are the one who is worthy for me.” Moving closer to almost pressing his lips against those pink ones, Asami added, “Also, anyone who is that feisty enough to stand up for themselves deserves to be at my side.”

Putting a free hand on the man’s man, Akihito smirked. “No, you have that wrong. You have to be strong enough to be by my side, Asami.”

“Uh uh. I’m fine with business associates, employees, and past lovers called me that. I want you to call me something different.”

It was too sexy in how Asami peered at him with those seductive eyes. “Fine.” His smirk became more mischievous. “Bastard.”

Chuckling at this one’s tenacity, Asami pressed his lips against Akihito’s. His finger tracing his jawline. Such a cute kitten.

XXX

Akihito listened to Asami as he pressed his own reasons on why he should eliminate the silly one month rule with abstaining from sex. He nodded at each point that he made till it was finally his turn. “I do this to see how serious this all is between both parties. I’m not just keeping my ass away from you to be a prude, Asami.”

“Again with the Asami.”

That irritated him once more. “No one else has this type of issue except for you.” Spotting that he made a huge mistake in pointing that out, Akihito reached out to take his hand. “I’m sorry about that. I truly am. You aren’t like everyone else, and I’m not saying this to kiss your ass. I mean this. I just want a very long lasting thing between us.”

Asami squeezed his hand lightly. “While I can respect that, the thing is this Akihito, I already know that this can be so. You aren’t like anyone else that I have ever known.”

Akihito snickered at that. “I can agree with this. I have never been with anyone like you before.” Getting up he moved around the table to sit on his lap. “I actually like it that way too.”

“Same here.”

XXX

In the shared apartment, Alistair rolled his eyes at the bedroom his friend was hardly staying in since being with Asami. “He is mostly staying in that penthouse. I wonder if he has sex yet?”

Kristen barked out some laughter. “Akihito made a mention of that. He said he has a feeling he won’t walk straight for a week, and I’m apt to agree there. We both seen him walking around and it is still as straight as can be.”

Barry honestly didn’t want to think of his friend’s ass. “I know I had a hard time sitting after having sex like that. I mean it is hard to get used to at first, but afterward, it is fantastic.”

“I agree there.” Alistair sighed in a heavenly sort of way. “I was so used to it that I thought I lost all enjoyment until Kazumi. Now I can’t wait.”

“I can’t even participate in this conversation right now. Well, I can, but not in that way.” Kristen said as she spotted how the guys were looking at her. “Kei and I have started back into it again slowly. I’m fine because he is great. I’m just not so active like I used to be.”

Barry understood as he reached out to her. Her mother and her cronies did beat her up pretty good. “I’m glad that you found someone patient and understanding to be with. He treats you the way you deserve to be treated.”

“Thanks. I’m glad I met him too.”

Nudging her, Alistair whispered in her ear. “So how big is his thing?”

Hitting him in the arm, Kristen and the guys continued to laugh as they discussed their significant others.

XXX

He had many who had curled their hands up against their mouths, but never has any one of them appeared to be so alluring as his kitten. Asami has read many literary novels and poems in his lifetime. Has seen many beautiful setting that there is to see, but nothing was holding a candle to this scene.

The sweat that glistened off of Akihito’s skin as they did their marathon love-making session held the appearance of diamonds. Small sweet diamonds he would occasionally taste. Skin that wasn’t too salty and held some sweetness to it. It was the same as that semen. How Asami enjoyed tasting that as much as viewing his kitten suckling from his own penis.

Akihito was an addiction that he enjoyed exploring more.

“Ryuichi.” That sweet hand that was once curled up near his mouth was now taking up residence on his chest. “More.”

Asami drove into him in such a deeper way that the way that mouth opened up, he couldn’t help but spill himself inside. “There will be more.” He promised.

XXX

Three months in and Akihito did often find himself butting heads with Asami. He came home one day to find his guards moving his own stuff out of his apartment. Pissed, Akihito pushed them out informing Asami that he’ll move in once he felt it was far more secure between them. Asami teased him, but he didn’t force the issue any more than that. So he thought he was safe.

So it was a couple month later after that with Akihito at a hotel delivering flowers when he spotted Asami with that damned boy toy of his Sudou. Frozen to the spot as the man hung onto Asami’s arm, Akihito stood there until he was spotted by his lover. He shook his head as he reached for the pendant that Asami gave him to symbolize their union, and broke it off his neck before dropping it.

Akihito rushed through the hallway as anger and a broken heart ensued. A man like Asami could never be cured of his past ways. Why should he be so special to have changed that man? Akihito went to his van to open it up. Placing the vases in the back that the manager was kind enough to give to him, he was unaware of anyone else until he was lifted up to be placed on the portable in the back. His eyes stared at Asami hard as he shut the door.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Shouted Akihito as he went to hit the man. “I never want to see you again!”

Reaching and stopping those fists, Asami placed them up against the wall. “That isn’t what you think it is. I was there for a business meeting with Maeda Yasuo. He is the largest manufacturer of robotics here. Confirm this with Kirishima if you don’t believe me. As for Sudou, I just happened to run into him and he just was begging for another chance. I was just telling him that there is none when I am all set with one person.” Releasing his hands to cup his face, Asami brushed his fingers against his cheeks. “You do know that you are the only one, right? I wouldn’t want anyone else to live with me.”

Fire still in those eyes Akihito brushed those hands away from him. “Most people ask. You just were trying to force it on me.”

Reading his face Asami asked, “Do you trust me?”

“Not entirely if I saw that. I mean, you were such a whore before. You can’t be that cured simply due to one person.” Akihito turned his face away from him.

Producing the pendant he picked up from the ground, Asami smiled. “Then you have no idea what your own worth is.” He dangled it in front of his face. “Who else would I go through the trouble of pressing actual nature into a pendant? You know the worth of stuff like this and don’t ask for much except for affection.”

Feeling the necklace go around him to be fastened, Akihito touched the pendant. “I do ask for more than that.”

“Oh?” Moving down closer to that face, Asami ran his tongue against the bottom lip of his kitten’s. “To share my last name one day?”

Blushing, Akihito almost fired back but simply felt too heated to say much else except, “Please don’t cheat on me.”

“Never, my kitten.” Hearing the door unlatch and Kirishima opens it up, Asami almost growled at him. “Yes?”

“Maeda-san is officially finished with his phone call sir. He is curious if Takaba will be joining you for the rest of lunch seeing that he felt it interesting you went out of your way to get him.” Kirishima adjusted his glasses. “I believe that since he supports that type of movement and having it be domestic, it will improve chances far more greatly.”

Asami turned his attention back Akihito who was actually dressed pretty cutely in spite of his job position. “Kitten?”

“You serious?” Akihito asked in return. This was unbelievable. “You are using me as a tool here?”

“No. You are more than a tool to me, Akihito. A tool is someone like Sudou. You are a treasure.”

Feeling those lips on his neck, Akihito moaned against his will. “I want to hurt you after this.”

“Hmm, such promises.”

“Fucking sadistic mother fucker.” Pushing him away Akihito got off the portable. “I’ll meet with the guy. Let me call the shop to tell them I’ll be late.”

Asami smirked loving how he won his kitten over once more.

After the meeting and winning a new business contact, Akihito set back to work. After closing time he was still at the shop when he heard Asami enter. “Ugh. Sorry, but I got delayed earlier.”

“Not a problem. I don’t mind being here.” Asami looked over at all the plants. “The scenery is never dull here.” Watching his kitten move across his work table, he moved closer to him to press his hand against him. “Never dull.”

Feeling that hand grope him, Akihito turned his head to him. “Well, we are alone. Let me turn off the camera.”

Unbuttoning his jeans, Asami removed them as he got on his knees. “Spread your legs for me.”

Akihito’s head tilted back after the first lick was performed. “Mmm.”

“That’s my line.” Asami chastised him lightly as he lifted the lithe form up. “You need a bed in here.”

“There is a futon in here.” Akihito pointed behind him and as soon as he said that air hit his bottom. “Ryu?”

Asami went into a tiny area where a futon laid. Grabbing it he brought it out before grabbing his kitten. “You know we can watch that recording tonight if you put that camera on.”

It was so tempting, but Akihito shook his head. “You still want to rub this in Yuri’s face. So no. Besides, I want food after before having more fun.”

“I guess you get what you want, Akihito.” Chuckling Asami removed all of their clothing before making love to his kitten.

 


	15. The Flowers will keep Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, who has gotten their man? Akihito or Asami? I guess both.
> 
> This chapter is the end and it focuses on the main couple. Please assume that the other couples will lead happy lives together.

“Kinny is in a relationship with a senior from his high school. So we are pretty much safe.” Barry announced as his boyfriend was departing the library.

Shinji turned to his boyfriend wondering why he didn’t want to bring this up earlier. “And why didn’t you say anything earlier? You know we have been having issues about our living situation. Both of us not having much time together.”

“Because without him bothering us so much, it won’t be so much of a problem. I met the guy and he really loves Kinny. He finds him very cute.” Getting up to move to the farthest part of the library, Barry began to unbutton his shirt. “Also, did you know how hot it is in here.”

Blinking at his boldness, Shinji followed him wanting to have a taste of that flesh in the middle of the afternoon.

XXX

“We should live together. That way I have more time to spend with you.” Pressing his nose against that slender neck, Kazumi breathed in his scent. “You already know that Asami wants to live with Akihito. Kei wants to live with Kristen.”

Leaning against his boyfriend, Alistair enjoyed how this felt. “The parents already approve of you.”

“Mmm hmmm.” Kissing his neck, Kazumi held him even closer. “You leaning closer to this?”

“I am. I have been weighing it in my mind and it is more towards the positive.”

Smiling at this turnaround, Kazumi whispered his question. “Alistair, will you move in with me?”

Giggling, Alistair turned himself around so he can fully hug him. “Yes.”

XXX

Yuri watched from afar before he went inside. He already knew that Asami would be watching the shop more closely if he was now seeing Akihito. In fact, it became impossible to see the man due to Asami. The last meeting they had, Asami actually gloated. It was entirely tasteless, but knowing that the man could be possessive of some things, Yuri had no idea how possessive he was of Akihito. Though in truth, even he himself was very possessive of the man.

So stepping inside the shop he was greeted by Akihito with his usual beaming smile. That was one of his best features. That smile. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. How are you and Mikhail doing?” Akihito wondered as he put his broom aside. “I haven’t heard much from you lately. I know Ryu is a possessive ass, but he truly isn’t the boss of me.”

He was glad to hear. “I’m glad you are still so strong minded. That is one of the things that I love about you.” His eyes went down to a ring on his hand. “Is that?” It was hard to form the full question.

Raising it up Akihito smirked. “A whole year and a half together. I wanted to kill him a few times, but he manages to be a good half of me. The whole yin and yang.” He shrugged feeling almost like a jerk. “I’m actually glad that you are here so I can tell you in person.”

Yuri grunted. “You’re married.”

“No. In two weeks we are getting married. Alistair will be moving in with his boyfriend and I’ll be with Ryu.” Akihito came closer. “I’m sorry.”

“Why when you seem to be really happy?” Yuri had to double check. “Are you?”

“I am. My parents actually like him and he wants to marry at the botanical gardens.” He almost snickered till he felt it was tasteless in front of the man. “Actually I am being placed under his family registry.”

Yuri sighed heavily before wandering over to the only sitting area in the place. “So you will be officially fully off the market then.”

Coming over to sit in the adjacent chair, Akihito leaned forward. “Telling you this right now is actually really hard to do. You have been so good to me and so many times before I wanted to fall for you.”

“But you couldn’t.” Yuri finished up. His eyes could see how saddened Akihito was for this. While he is happy with his life, he is unhappy for making him depressed. “You are my first love.”

Eyes widening, Akihito felt even worse. “Now I feel even worse than shit.”

Reaching out to take his hand, Yuri had to ease his mind. “Don’t. I want you happy just as much as you want me to. The best you can do for me is to wish that my brother can ease down on his childlike nature. It is killing me.”

Laughing at that, Akihito smiled a bit more easily. “No, I wish you every bit of beautiful luck out there Yuri. You deserve it.”

At Sion, Asami and Kirishima viewed the video of both men. “You knew to trust Takaba.”

Asami rested his head against his fist. “Always. As for Yuri, him too. His brother, not so much. He is calm one second and a firecracker the next.”

“Then why gloat to the man if you trust Takaba?” Kirishima questioned out of curiosity.

“Because it is fun to tease, Kirishima. You should know this.”

XXX

Wedding Ceremony

It was more show than ceremony today of all days. Asami never thought he would actually be here with anyone he would be in love with. He always thought that if he did marry before, it would have been forced like before. But to see and feel that the perfect one was approaching him. The way Akihito appeared as he walked past the cherry trees made him more ethereal than real. Asami didn’t hear a word anyone else said as he remained focused on his kitten. His perfect kitten to whom can match him in everything. Also, could outmatch him in most other things.

Akihito tamed him of the bad habit of needing to bed others. He was all he ever needed. All he could ever want. Akihito could be so calm but so full of fire the next. Asami loved him for it as he extended his hand out to help guide him up. Smaller hand inside his much larger one, and he always still marveled at how perfect they molded together.

“We are truly one.” He whispered. Asami was unable to hold that comment to himself.

Akihito blushed knowing what he meant before standing by his side. He heard his mother sniffle behind him and he glanced down like the blushing bride. “I love you.” He whispered himself.

Far off where the guards were they didn’t stop one intruder. They knew this person not to do much except needing to observe himself. The deep frown on his face as a hand clamped down on the shoulder silently showed support to his older brother. Yuri watched in silence as he viewed the one he loved marry another.

“I know that he loves him and for once, I can see that ass loves someone back.” Yuri murmured as he mentioned Asami. “I’m fine. I just want Akihito happy.”

“I know you do brother. If you want, there is this fine looking hot Chinese man named Yoh that works for Fei. I have a feeling you both can hit it off.” Mikhail offered. “Trust me.”

Yuri guffawed at that silently. “Give me time and I’ll consider that one day. I know to whom you speak of.” Yes, Yoh was considerably a good looking man, but he wasn’t Akihito.

Understanding, Mikhail simply nodded his head as he continued to observe the ceremony in silence.

Asami leaned down to kiss his kitten happy to have this ceremony part done with. He smiled at that beaming smile of Akihito’s. “Happy?”

“I am,” Akihito responded. “I’m very happy.”

“Oh, my son.” His mother sniffed.

Snickering, Akihito buried his head in his husband’s chest. “Now you know where I get that from.”

Asami reached out to take his now mother’s hand. “Part of your charm.” He said lovingly. “All part of your charm.”

XXX

The reception was held in the privacy of Sion. Akihito danced in his husband’s arms as his eyes drifted around on occasion to catch his friends with their own happy expressions on their faces. “The Florist and the Bastard. I believe that could be one helluva of a story to tell.”

Asami laughed a deep rumbling laugh. “You actually have a way with words.”

“That’s what you love me for.” Akihito’s eyes went to follow Kristen as she brought Kirishima out of the room. She said she wasn’t ready for marriage just yet, but did love the commitment of someone so stable. So trustworthy.

“You had to invite them in.” Asami’s eyes went to the Arbatrovs’ to see Mikhail trying to lure Alistair away from Suoh. “He’ll start a fight with Suoh.”

“Yuri won’t let him do that.” After Akihito said that Yuri came over to haul his brother away. “Who is that?”

His attention was diverted to where he pointed to and Asami smirked. “Feilong and his right-hand man, Yoh. You can trust them.” It felt like the perfect setup. A setup that even Mikhail suggested to him for his bereaved older brother.

XXX

Yoh had been mainly silent while he observed till Yuri joined him. “Your brother is a piece of work.” To hear a snort instead of anger from Yuri was refreshing given how testy the man could get.

“Don’t I know it. I’ve been wrangling him for a long time.” Yuri drank his liquor as he tried to divert his eyes away from Akihito. “I shouldn’t be here. To be this much in love with the one who got married is terrible.”

“Maybe you need a little relaxer,” Yoh suggested as he moved past him before grabbing his tie to drag him away.

XXX

Alistair was laughing and running around in a little game before stumbling into a private room. Eyes full of a sight he won’t unsee for a while, Alistair shut the door to rush back in the direction where Kazumi was. He pointed back to the room once he caught up to his lover. “Either Yuri has moved on or is having a fun time trying to forget.”

Kazumi smiled after remembering that Yoh dragged Yuri off. “Did you get a good eyeful?”

“Very good. Yoh was plowing him well. Yuri isn’t complaining obviously.” Giggling at knowing the serious Russian was in a room with a delirious expression on his face, Alistair dragged him off to a private room of their own. “All this partying is making me horny.”

XXX

He told Yoh to go on ahead while he just sat there in the private room. Yuri didn’t regret saying yes to that beauty, but he still wished it was Akihito. He heard footsteps near so he figured it was Yoh returning with what he promised for them both. The man wasn’t a bad person to speak to. He could see him forming a relationship with him if Yoh actually was serious about it.

“Hey, is it fine if I come in?” Akihito inquired from the doorway.

Yuri thought that the kimono was perfect on him. “It is your club now as well. So you are allowed in.”

He shook his head as he entered. “Sion is still Ryu’s. Even if he says the same thing you just did, I can’t claim it just yet. I’m just happy with my flower shop.”

Akihito had to say something to continue to remind him why he fell for the man. “I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, I know that. I also know that you’ve been with Yoh for the past few hours. I just came by to see how you are.” Akihito didn’t want to sit on anything in there. Honestly, he could see that they covered the whole room as they had sex. “Yoh seems like a really honorable person.”

“He is. I’ve only known him through dealing with Feilong. It is just my first time to spend time with him like this.” Yuri wished to stand up, but he was still uncovered the waist down. Right now he was just using his pants to loosely cover himself up. “We said we can try to work something out, but I’m not holding my breath.”

Stepping forward Akihito grinned. “Then you’ll be in for a surprise.” Leaning down he kissed him on the cheek. “I have faith that your next love will be with you for a long time.” Straightening up he glanced around. “Don’t be surprised in how right I am. Also, I am honored that you are the first man to whom I gave my first blowjob to. Ryu will hate hearing that, but the guy needs to get grounded once in a while.”

Yuri barked out a laugh at that. “I know you are good for that jerk. I also know I’ll be seeing you around.”

Winking at him, Akihito withdrew to the hallway. “Bet on it.” Leaving the private room to see Yoh approach he nodded his head to the man. “I’m really pleased to meet you.”

“Me as well.” Yoh jerked his head towards the room. “I’ll take care of him.”

“I know you will.” He was assured so now he wanted to head back to his husband. A husband that waited at the end of the corridor leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “Didn’t trust me?”

“I trust you. I almost thought of bringing you in one of those rooms to take you, but I have a much bigger surprise in mind.” Asami wrapped his arm around that slim waist.

“Oh? You still have been telling me different places where we are heading to our honeymoon.” Akihito said as they left the club with Kirishima, Suoh, Kristen, and Alistair in tow. “Uh?”

Asami chuckled as they were soon inside the limo. “Just wait. As for your friends they’ll be in an adjoining bungalow.”

XXX

Akihito ran through the bungalow through the main suite with a bedroom much larger than the penthouse. Opening up the doors that led out to the private pool area and past that, the beach, he was in awe. Here they are at the Onsen. For three weeks of pure honeymooning pleasure.

“Oh, my ass is going to be sore.”

Asami chuckled at his comment while watching Akihito rub his backside. “I’ll make sure you enjoy every moment of your pleasure.”

He rolled his eyes. “My husband everyone. He sure can be a bastard.” Akihito turned to face him. “But damn I sure do love you.”

Reaching his hand out, Asami brushed his hand against that soft cheek. “I love you too. My dear sweet feisty.” Moves closer to kiss an eyelid. “My Akihito.”

Wrapping his arms around his torso, Akihito smiled happily and in pure bliss. No regrets. They had their tensions before from Asami’s playing around, but he knew that the man would never do that again.

“My Ryuichi.”


End file.
